The Dream Walker
by vballqueen17
Summary: Arthur's been having some intense nightmares that almost seem real, but brushes them off as nothing more than just bad dreams. Merlin thinks there's more going on than the young King believes. As Camelot's enemies begin closing in on the kingdom Merlin must figure out who or what is behind it before Arthur loses his mind for good. Takes place during S4 No slash but lots of bromance
1. Sweet Dreams

First ever Merlin story so here we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Arthur's been having some intense nightmares that almost seem real, but brushes them off as nothing more than just bad dreams. Merlin thinks there's more going on than the young King believes. As Camelot's enemies begin closing in on the kingdom Merlin must figure out what or who is behind it before Arthur loses his mind.

**The Dream Walker**

He just couldn't admit it, not even to himself. If there was one thing he was good at, and, honestly, he was good at many things, it was that he could hide his inner most sacred feelings from everyone. Well, mostly everyone. There were the occasional occurrences with his bumbling idiot of a manservant who seemed to read the King better then he could read himself most of the time. He felt that that should have annoyed him that a servant could understand his feelings better than he understood them, but then again, Merlin never seemed to be the normal manservant often produced in the fine kingdom of Camelot.

A small smile came to the man's lips at the thought of his manservant. In the past few years Merlin had seemed to overcome that title given to him and lodged himself right within the confides of Arthur's most trusted inner circle. If Arthur was going to be truly honest with himself he would have said Merlin was his best friend, although he would never let the man know otherwise. Kings and manservants weren't best friends. It just wasn't proper. It occurred to Arthur that many of the things that had happened over the years were a far cry from proper and the idea of trying to restore any proper events would be almost silly. Morgana's betrayal and his father's death, not to mention the loss of Lancelot and the many trials he has had to face as king so far were leaving him with more sleepless nights than he had ever had in his life. Thoughts of Morgana brought him back to why he was sitting up in bed, in a cold sweat in the first place and back to what he couldn't admit.

Arthur could barely remember the last time he had had a nightmare as intense as the one he had just woken up to a few moments prior and yet he had been having the same one all week, but tonight had been worse than the others. He could usually fall right back asleep after a moment, but tonight...tonight had been different. The details were becoming foggy in his memory already though and all he could really recall was the evil smirk of Morgana and someone crying out in pain. Arthur flinched at the thought of the cry that had slowly begun to fade out of his head. It had been too real for his own liking and he was, well...

_Afraid_

There it was. He was afraid. He hated admitting to his fear because being King meant he didn't have time to fear if he was going to protect his kingdom and its people. Arthur rose from his bed and grabbed a piece of cloth and wiped the sweat from his face and his chest. He thought about calling for Merlin to keep his thoughts distracted and not let them wonder back to the nightmare, but stopped himself from doing so. If he called Merlin in the young man would only pester him with questions about why he was there and then babble on about what ever he usually went on about whenever the two were together. Despite sarcastic comments and rolls of eyes Arthur found that he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would and that he actually, secretly, liked it. For all his faults as a manservant, because he really was terrible at cleaning, he made a pretty damn good friend. No, he would let Merlin sleep for the night. He needed his rest if he was going to be prepared for Arthur taking his anger and fear out on target practice in the morning. It seemed like a fair price since Arthur was not calling upon Merlin this late at night. Arthur closed his eyes as he laid back down on his bed, maybe the nightmare wouldn't return.

**Merlin**

Bright sunlight filled the room and Arthur groaned as light footsteps disturbed the once quiet dwellings of his chamber. He had been wrong about the nightmare and had awoken two more times before he had been allowed to sleep in peace.

"Good morning, sire, would you like-" There was a pause in the familiar voice that had filled the room and Arthur felt that a pair of bright blue eyes were now surveying him with curiosity and potentially concern, "You look terrible."

Arthur scowled as he opened his eyes to take in Merlin who was indeed watching the King with interested eyes. He grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at the manservant. "Is that the kind of greeting I get from you in the morning? Honestly, Merlin, if I wanted to be insulted I would have had Gwaine wake me up this morning."

Arthur saw the corner of Merlin's lip twitch into a smile and he could feel a little bit of his own stress flowing away as their usual banter filled his chambers after a very long and sleepless night.

"It seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Merlin said as he started laying out the King's clothes. He paused for a moment as he gave Arthur a small smirk and said, "But that's about every morning for you, isn't it?"

Arthur swung is legs out of bed as he glared at Merlin who was still smirking in his direction. "Merlin," Arthur said in his I'm-Going-To-Kick-Your-Arse voice he usually reserved for the manservant.

"Shut up?" Merlin asked, but he was smiling.

Arthur opened his mouth in mock shock. "So we are being ever so wise this morning." He walked over to Merlin who helped him dress and then set out his breakfast. "Round up the knights, will you? We have some serious training to do this morning."

Merlin's smile fell as he realized what some "serious training" would entail for him. It had just seemed like yesterday his latest bruises were finally beginning to fade. Merlin reminded himself that it was just yesterday that were starting to disappear.

"Of course." Merlin said as he nodded his head and left the room to retrieve the knights.

**Merlin**

"Come on, Princess, I've seen you fight better." Gwaine chided as he easily dodged another one of Arthur's blows. The knights had all paired up and for the past hour Gwaine continually made remarks about how he wasn't even getting a workout at all since he had been paired with Arthur. Arthur wiped some sweat from his brow. He was a lot more tired than he thought he was.

"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut, Gwaine." Arthur growled as he thrust his sword forward, catching the fellow knight slightly off guard, but was blocked none the less. The other knights had stopped practicing and had gathered around, cheering their King on. Gwaine swung his sword as to knock Arthur off his feet, but Arthur jumped and swung his sword down. Gwaine smiled as he caught the sword with his own and knocked it out of the King's hands. The cheering stopped as everyone watched the two stare each other down. Gwaine's hard stare finally broke into a grin as he leaned down and picked up the King's sword and handed it to him. Arthur returned the smile.

"It seems that drinks are on you tonight, sire." Gwaine said with a small bow.

Arthur handed his sword to Merlin as he said, "Then my bill will be rather high if you are doing the drinking, Gwaine."

The knights laughed and Arthur dismissed them, but once they had all taken their leave Arthur's smile fell into a frown.

"Arthur, you okay?" Merlin asked as he began removing Arthur's amour.

Arthur remained silent for a moment, trying to decided whether he wanted to tell Merlin about the nightmare he could barely remember. It seemed pointless now since it wasn't going to make him feel any less tired, although it might have made him feel slightly better to tell someone.

"You know you can tell me anything, sire." Merlin said when Arthur had remained silent longer than usual. He could tell the King was deep in thought, but the troubled look that had passed over his face was enough to raise the warning flags in Merlin's mind.

Arthur turned to face Merlin, the smile back on his face as Merlin finished removing the amour. "Lunch and then we'll be back out for more practice, so get ready to run." Arthur patted Merlin's shoulder and headed in the direction of the castle.

Merlin watched his friend stroll into the castle. Arthur thought he was being sneaky, but Merlin saw the smile slide from his face again before going back to the castle for lunch. Merlin sighed as he picked up the amour and placed it in its appropriate home for the time being. Merlin always knew when Arthur was hiding something. He had been around the young King long enough to know when something was troubling him and time and time again he had tried to instill in the King that he could tell him anything. Merlin knew that Arthur trusted him, but he could also sense that the King was putting on a brave face and being stubborn-as usual-and was shutting people out.

How am I suppose to protect him if he won't even tell me what's bothering him.

Merlin thought to himself as he began his walk towards the castle. His destiny seemed to get more complicated each day. Merlin shook his head as to clear it of all his thoughts. Maybe Arthur was just really tired and he was being super paranoid about the whole thing, but for some reason Merlin couldn't shake this feeling of dread as he walked through the castle doors.

**Merlin**

"Merlin, don't be such a girl." Arthur said as he watched Merlin rubbed his arms quickly before going back to preparing his bed for sleeping.

"It's not my fault that you-" Merlin paused in the middle of his sentence as Arthur sent him a death glare. Merlin was about to say "missed" but Arthur's stare had told him to choose any word, but that one.

"That I what?" Arthur said through his teeth.

"Are so strong." Merlin said after a moment and rather sheepishly.

During their second go at training Arthur's exhaustion had hit it's peak and he had accidentally sliced Merlin's arm which had put an end to the training for the day. Merlin waited for Arthur to throw something at him, but the King just shook his head as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry about your arm." He said as he laid down.

"Don't worry, battle scars, right?" Merlin said at an attempt to make Arthur smile. He was not disappointed when he saw a small smile form on Arthur's lip.

"We needed to toughen you up anyway, Merlin." Arthur said, returning to his same old self again, which caused Merlin to roll his eyes, but was slightly relieved to hear Arthur being himself for once today.

"I'll toughen up when you stop fattening up." Merlin said with a cheeky grin.

Arthur grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his manservant. "I am not fat!"

"Whatever you say, sire." Merlin said with a nod of his head, the grin still on his face. "Will you need anything else tonight?"

"No, that'll be all." Arthur said as he repositioned himself back on the bed. Merlin nodded his head, blew out the candle and left. Arthur stared up at the top of his bed. He felt beyond exhausted and he hoped that he would be able to fall into a deep sleep without any dreams or nightmares to bother him. He closed his eyes and immediately felt himself drifting off.

**Merlin**

Long, slender fingers curled around a few locks of golden hair before they became suspended over a boiling black liquid. The hairs fell softly on top of the black liquid that was bubbling away and they stood out indefinitely against their black background. Soon they were stirred in and could no longer be seen. A small, white bowl was dipped into the liquid and was slowly brought up to a pair of bright, red lips.

"Sweet dreams, Arthur." A silky voice whispered before ingesting the contents of the white bowl.

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks. First chapter of my first Merlin story. I felt like it was a bit short but I really wanted to introduce what was going on so future chapters should be longer and have more going on. I'm sure you all can take a wild guess at the mystery person at the end...I hoped I've captured the characters pretty well so far! So please drop me a review so I know how I'm doing and anything that you would think would make this better. Much appreciated!**

**-vballqueen17**


	2. Are Made of This

Chapter 2 of my Merlin story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really made my day and I took your suggestions and hopefully used them well in this chapter. A bit of a warning, this chapter may get a little gory, sorry in advanced.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada

**The Dream Walker**

"Not only has the patrol seen a mass movement of people, but they all seem to be heading in the direction of..." Agravaine's voice was suddenly cut off by a very loud snore.

Everyone in the room turned, mouths wide open, to face their King who was sound asleep in his chair at the head of the table. Eyes met around the room in utter confusion, no one wanting to be the one to wake the King. Agravaine took a small step towards his nephew, his hand outstretched in front of him like he was going to shake the young man.

"My Lord?" He said hesitantly.

Arthur remained fast asleep and Agravaine looked back at the others who were just as bewilder as he was. Merlin took a deep breath and marched over to Arthur. It seemed that magical creatures and enemies weren't the only thing he had to save Arthur from. He shook his friend gently, whispering his name in his ear. Arthur quickly jerked awake, his eyes slightly dazed as he stared at his manservant.

"Merlin, can you please explain to me why you just woke me up?" Arthur asked, rather annoyed that his first dreamless sleep in a week had been interrupted.

"Um, well." Merlin jerked his head to the side and Arthur's eyes followed the movement. He suddenly felt his cheeks go hot as his council members stared at him in complete silence.

"If this is a dream you have my complete permission to wake me now." Arthur whispered as the silence continued on throughout the room.

Merlin opened his mouth to retort, but Agravaine's voice quickly cut him off. "My Lord, I hope we are not boring you with these matters, but they really are very important."

Arthur shook his head and quickly stood up. "Forgive me, uncle. It's not that the subject matter bored me so that I," Arthur bit the inside of his cheek "fell asleep." He eventually choked out.

Everyone continued to stare at the King, no doubt they were thinking that Uther had never done anything like that before. Arthur suddenly felt hot and the room seemed to grow smaller. He felt ashamed for what he had done, but he wanted to explain that it wasn't his fault that he had fallen asleep as Agravaine began describing the reports from the patrol. The damn nightmare had hit him so hard the previous night. Not only was it more intense, but he couldn't shake this feeling of dread that had come over him once Merlin had woke him up that morning.

Arthur could clearly remember running through a dark path, one that seemed to be part of a giant maze, but he could never find the end. Couldn't reach the light. Then there was that terrible, _terrible _cry of pain that seemed to be coming from everywhere in Arthur's mind. Whoever it was seemed to be suffering a lot and it chilled Arthur to the bone. The voice seemed so familiar.

Arthur looked at each member of the council over. He knew he could never explain that to them. The fear he felt. It would only make him appear more weak and less of a man than his father was if he told them of these nightmares. What would they say? That he's losing his mind? He remembered how the council and people had doubted his father when he had lost his mind right after they had found Morgana. He couldn't have the people doubt him now, not when it had seemed like he was starting to do things right.

"You see what happened was..." And then Arthur found himself at a loss for words.

"There was some repairs going on in the castle last night." Cut in a familiar voice. Everyone's eyes turned away from the King and fell, instead on his manservant who had taken a step up next to his King. "See what happened was, I was carrying the King's amour to be polished and I slipped. I knocked a few things over, dented some walls, it wasn't pretty." Merlin finished sheepishly.

"But how come none of us saw the damage?" Agravaine asked.

"Well, it was after everyone went to bed and seeing as I didn't want anyone to think something terrible happened I rounded up some people to repair it while everyone was sleeping. All the noise must have kept the King awake and with his hard training this morning he would have been exhausted."

The council members looked as though for a second they didn't buy it, but then soaked up the story and nodded to each other. They had heard many tales of Merlin's clumsiness, but also of his loyalty. So everything seemed to be very plausible in their eyes. They smiled and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

"If it pleases you, my Lord, we can attend to these matters tomorrow when you are, hopefully, more well rested." One of them said.

"Thank you." Arthur said with a nod of his head.

They all bowed and slowly exited the room. Agravaine lingered for a few moments longer, but it was clear that Arthur would offer no more explanation on the matter and he too, though rather grudgingly, left. Merlin waited until they had reached Arthur's room to ask him to real reason he had fallen asleep back in the meeting.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Merlin asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think you did a wonderful job of explaining exactly what happened back there." Arthur said as he took off his more formal clothing items.

"Arthur, just stop. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to use force?" Merlin said seriously.

Arthur peaked around his changing area and stared at Merlin, half amused and half annoyed at his friend. Like Merlin could actually take him on. "Merlin, are you threatening the King?"

"No, I'm helping a friend."

Arthur stared Merlin down for a second, but the manservant's gaze did not waver. Arthur sighed as he pulled his red shirt over his head and tied his brown belt around his waist. Merlin was still staring at him and Arthur knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one so easily, but it didn't hurt to try.

"I'm fine, really. Just couldn't sleep." Arthur said as he guilty turned away from his friend.

"You know when most people say "they're fine" they really mean they are not fine at all." Merlin said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Does that apply to you then?" Arthur asked.

He knew that his friend could be known for saying he was fine when Arthur really knew he wasn't. This new thought surprised Arthur for a moment. It dawned on him that he could read his manservant just as well as Merlin could read himself, or at least he thought more than one occasion Arthur could tell that something was bothering the manservant, but he being Arthur, had always had trouble with conveying emotional support. He was more use to the hit you on the arm kind of thing to cheer you up.

When it came to Merlin he always delivered sarcastic comments which the young man was quick to retort with his own. Arthur felt that Merlin understood that that was his way of telling Merlin that everything was going to be okay. Merlin always seemed to be the one that was better at saying the right thing at exactly the right time.

"You're trying to change the subject." Merlin said which broke Arthur from his thoughts.

Arthur sighed as he leaned against one of his bed post. It seemed like he wasn't going to get out of this one.

"I've been having these nightmares recently." Arthur said after a moment. He looked at Merlin, expecting him to laugh or call him some name for being so worked up over some unpleasant dreams. He was surprised to see a look of complete understanding from his best friend.

"Arthur, everyone has bad dreams and with you being the King, all that pressure on you can't be easy."

"But these aren't normal bad dreams!" Arthur said in frustration as he began pacing around his room. "It's the same one that keeps reoccurring each night and they keep getting worse."

Merlin looked at the King with a perplexed expression and Arthur wanted to make him understand exactly what he had been going through every night for the past week.

"I'm on this dark path and I can't find my way and there's always this terrible cry that echoes out of the darkness and I can never reach the person. I can never help them." Arthur said with a strained voice.

"Arthur..." Merlin said with sympathy in his voice. He knew that his friend's desire to help people and do the right thing was strong and that this occurrence in his dream bothered him more than anything.

"And then to make matters worse I've seen Morgana's face appear more than once." Arthur said Morgana's name with a mix of guilt, hurt and anger all in one.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked. The feeling of dread he had been experiencing the past few days suddenly reared up in his gut and spread like wild fire throughout his body. Real or nightmare figure any sight of Morgana was never good. "What was she doing?" He asked carefully.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "The only thing I can remember is her smirking, really."

Merlin remained silent. It could have been very possible that Morgana had just slipped into Arthur's nightmares, she had certainly been in a few of his own and, through hushed conversations between good friends, some of Gwen's as well. Something inside Merlin told him it was more than that, but he couldn't even begin to imagine how Morgana could ever cause something like this. Her magic was powerful, yes, but breaking into someone's subconscious and controlling their dreams? He remembered the mandrake root being used on Uther, but that was while he was awake and the last time Merlin checked there wasn't a sticky, black root underneath the King's bed.

"You will tell no one of this or I will run you through with my sword." Arthur's voice rung out through the room, breaking Merlin from his thoughts.

Merlin smiled. "Don't you ever get tired of threatening me?"

"Not at all." Arthur said without hesitation and with a straight face.

Merlin pretended like he was hurt. "But who would do everything for you?"

"George is only a call down the hallway." Arthur said while washing his face, but he was grinning slightly and although Merlin couldn't see it he knew it was there.

"He did tell me some pretty good brass jokes." Merlin said with a smirk and Arthur's smile quickly fell. "What did the brass shield say-"

"Merlin!" Arthur said as he threw an object from his desk at his manservant.

Merlin ducked just in time and grinned as he ran out of the room with Arthur hot on his heels.

**Merlin**

Agravaine yearned for his horse to go faster, but as it was already traveling through the forest at top speed there was really no use and urging it to go faster. He wanted to make it to Morgana's hut without the embarrassment of having to walk because he tired out his horse. After a few more painful minutes of riding through the darkening forest he finally saw his destination and a small smile came upon his lips. Thoughts of pleasing the Lady Morgana were always on his mind.

He tied his horse to a tree and pulled a small pouch he had been carrying with him out of his traveling cloak and quickly entered the familiar hut. Morgana was sitting by the fire sharpening her dagger. She neither looked up nor spoke when Agravaine entered and he took that as a sign to come closer.

"I've brought the next few strands of hairs, my Lady." Agravaine said as he laid the pouch on the table next to where Morgana was sitting.

"You've done well." Morgana said as she put down the dagger and picked up the bag and poured its contents in her hand. She frowned slightly at the few locks of golden blond hair that was unmistakably Arthur's. "But not well enough, it seems." She said as she stood up and walked over to the same, black liquid she had been making the past week.

"My Lady?" Agravaine said, half afraid of what she would do.

"This isn't nearly enough hair to take over Arthur's mind in the next week." She said as she dropped in into the bubbling black substance.

"Forgive me, but Arthur does not shed his hair lightly. That was all I could find in his bed."

"I'll need more if our plan is going to work." Morgana said as she gave it a stir.

"It would have gone into motion today if Merlin hadn't come up with an excuse as to why the King fell asleep in the council meeting today." Agravaine said with interest.

Morgana's lips fell into a mock pout. "Oh, but this is only the beginning. Where I'm going Merlin can't even _dream _of a way to save his precious King. I'm not sure what'll be more fun to watch. Arthur being destroyed from the inside out or his manservant helplessly watching, knowing that there's nothing he can do."

Morgana smiled and Agravaine returned it. He watched as she dipped her white bowl into the liquid. "Onslæpe heo þæt híe gefultuma." Morgana whispered as he eyes glowed bright gold for a moment. She then raised the bowl into the air as if toasting to someone rather important and said, "To the King."

**Merlin**

Arthur remained silent as Merlin prepared his bed for him that night. He had been avoiding this moment as long as he could all day since he had fallen asleep in the council meeting. Despite his complete and utter exhaustion Arthur did not want to go to sleep. Merlin turned to him, a small smile on his face.

"Anything else tonight, sire?" He asked.

"Yes, actually. I think my pillows need some fluffing. How is anyone suppose to sleep without fluffy pillows?" Arthur said.

Merlin gave him a pointed looked and Arthur knew that Merlin knew he was trying to delay his sleep as long as he could. Arthur ignored this fact and motioned to the pillows and Merlin quickly walked back to the bed and grabbed the pillows. After a few seconds Arthur suddenly grabbed the pillow from Merlin's hands.

"Too fast, Merlin. Do it more slowly. Again." Arthur said as he did a slower motion and then handed the pillow back to his manservant.

"You have to sleep at some point, Arthur. It'll kill you if you don't." Merlin said while redoing all the pillows on the bed.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." Arthur said with a grimace as he tried, but failed to come up with any more plausible things for Merlin to do.

"Arthur, you'll be fine." Merlin said as he put a hand on his King's shoulder.

Arthur returned the smile and nodded his head. He got into his bed and Merlin grabbed the candle next to the bed and turned to look back at his friend.

"Sleep well, sire." Merlin said with a nod of his head.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, stopping the man from walking out of the room. Merlin turned to look at Arthur. "Thank you, for earlier I mean."

Merlin smiled. These were one of those rare times when Arthur showed Merlin affection that didn't come in the form of mindless banter.

"Of course."

**Merlin**

They were dead. All of them. Arthur fell to his knees, hiding his face in his hands. He just couldn't look at their faces, their wide, terrified eyes frozen in time forever. He now longed for the dark path he had been stumbling on only moments ago. Anything, _anything _would have been better than the sight that was set before him. He had found himself on the same dark path he had been on for a week now, but this time he had discovered the way out and now...

Arthur took his hands away from his face, he had to look at them. He owed his knights that much. Elion was closest to him and his body was sprawled along the hard, dirt ground. Arthur had to stop himself from vomiting when he saw the amount of blood that had spilled from the young man's body, creating a puddle around his upper body. Arthur thought he had been used to the sight of bloodshed, but not from someone he really cared about. Percival was right next to Elion and Arthur had to fight back tears. Sweet, caring and brave Percival had several burn marks all over his body and Arthur could see several sections of black skin, one mark in particular covered more than half the man's face.

Gwaine was a few feet away and as Arthur walked over to him he could see that not all the limbs were attached to each other and this time Arthur let the bile climb up his throat as he wretched next to a dead bush. Arthur stumbled over to Leon and he had to stop himself from shaking as he pulled a particularly evil looking sword from the man's torso. Arthur leaned down and hope beyond all hope that he could find a pulse, no matter how impossible it seemed. There was nothing, only dead silence. This time Arthur let a few tears fall as he placed a shaking hand on Sir Leon's shoulder. He had served by Arthur's side for so long and now this...

Suddenly a terrified cry filled the void and Arthur immediately stood up. This was not the one he had heard several times before, the one that had haunted him so, no this cry was different. It was a familiar voice, screaming his name. A female voice. Arthur tore off in the direction of the cry and in the distance he could see a gallows in what seemed like the middle of nowhere with two figures standing on it.

"Guinevere!" He screamed as he quickened his pace.

"Arth-" Her returning cry was cut off as a man dressed entirely in black pulled a lever and Gwen fell through the bottom, suspended by a thick rope around her neck.

"NO!" Arthur leaped onto the gallows and quickly sliced the rope with his sword. He turned to the black figure and swung at it, but as the blade met with his body he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Arthur only took a few seconds to be surprised by this before he leapt down to Gwen's unmoving body.

"Guinevere, no, please..." The tears were falling freely now as she remained still in his arms.

"The fun is just beginning, brother." A voice said from behind.

Arthur quickly turned around, but there was no one behind him. He turned back to find that Guinevere and the gallows had disappeared, but before he could even think the cry of pain that disturbed his very soul, the on that had never left him alone since the first moment he heard it suddenly rang out all around him. It consumed Arthur, saturating the very air he breathed and Arthur was screaming too, but nothing could drown out that sound.

Arthur shot straight up in bed, screaming for his life.

* * *

**Okay, let me just say that I hope I'm not the only one who wanted to punch Agravaine in the face every time he came on screen. Please tell me I'm not the only one. Well, this chapter had our first true appearance of Morgana (surprise surprise that she's behind it, I know so original, but her character is so much fun to write) and of Gwen! Well, sort of. Dream Gwen at least, don't worry she'll appear soon as herself and not dream her. And who is behind the mystery scream that Arthur keeps hearing? All in good time, my friends. Please review so I know what you thought!**

**-vballqueen17**


	3. By Your Side

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: Le sigh. I own nothing

**The Dream Walker**

Merlin quickly jerked awake outside of Arthur's bedroom door. There was a sharp pain in his neck caused by the way he had fallen asleep against the door, but Arthur's terrified cry drove any thought of pain out of Merlin's mind. He quickly pushed open the doors and ran to Arthur's side, placing comforting hands on the King's shoulders.

"Arthur! It's okay, you're alright! I'm here!" Merlin said as he tried to calm Arthur down.

Arthur gripped Merlin's arms and just stared at his friend for a moment, not sure if he was really real or if it was all part of the awful nightmare. Arthur took in a few deep breaths and, to his complete embarrassment, he could feel that his cheeks were wet, not from sweat, but from tears. Merlin pretended not to notice as Arthur hastily wiped them away.

"What happened?" Merlin asked gently after a moment.

The horrors of his most recent nightmare were still fresh on Arthur's mind and he shuddered at the memory of them. They, unlike most of his nightmares, were very stubborn about fading away. Arthur turned to look at Merlin, surprised that the young man had gotten to his room so quickly or that he had even heard him on this side of the castle at all. It then dawned on Arthur exactly what Merlin had done.

"Were-were you waiting outside my room?" He asked.

Merlin released a tired sigh. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You were so afraid to go to sleep and I didn't want you to feel like you had to go through it alone."

These words surprised and touched Arthur. Here were one of those rare moments in their friendship where Merlin did something that Arthur would have never suspected he was capable of. It reminded him of the time Merlin had waited for him all night after his father had died, a time when he could have used a loyal friend and he had not been disappointed. This was the moment Arthur knew he could fully confined in his manservant about the nightmare that had plagued him, because Merlin would understand and not think him crazy.

"I had another nightmare." Arthur choked out.

Merlin exhaled deeply as Arthur dived into the painful details about his knight's deaths, of Gwen's and then finally finishing with the mysterious voice that had spoken to him and the dreadful cry of pain that was always there. Throughout the duration of the retelling Arthur had begun pacing because he had become to anxious to sit still on his bed.

"You said there was a voice that told you "The fun is just beginning, brother."?" Merlin asked as he watched Arthur pace back and forth furiously.

"A voice with no face, yes." Arthur chimed in.

"Well, the only person who would call you brother is-"

"Is Morgana, I know." Arthur suddenly stopped pacing and faced Merlin. "But how can she possibly have anything to do with this? Her magic can't affect me like that when she's not even in Camelot, can it?" He said the last part with a bit of uncertainty.

Merlin was deep in thought at these words. This was the second time Morgana had made an appearance, or in the case of the second nightmare had made herself known to Arthur without actually showing her face. This was a cause for concern because the nightmares, according to Arthur's description, were growing gruesomer with each new dream. Arthur had made a good point though: Morgana was nowhere near Camelot so how could she be affecting him in this way? A small voice in the back of Merlin's mind whispered one name.

_Agravaine._

Gaius and himself had suspected Agravaine of such deeds since the incident with the Dorocha and he was the only person who was close enough to Arthur to give Morgana the information she wanted to bring the King to his knees.

"Merlin?" Arthur called to his manservant after he did not respond to his question.

"I'm not sure." Merlin said somewhat truthfully. He knew she was affecting him, but he didn't know _how_ she was doing it.

Arthur nodded his head. He felt so tired, but knew if he fell asleep his mind would exploded with things he was trying so hard to forgot. He suddenly turned to Merlin, hope spreading through his eyes.

"Gaius made Morgana sleeping drafts for her nightmares, he can make one for me too!"

"Arthur," Merlin said sheepishly, "It's the middle of the night."

Arthur's posture deflated at these words. Gaius was probably sleeping and Arthur's chivalry and knightliness would not allow him to go and wake the old man so late at night, no matter how exhausted he was. There was but only one choice ahead of him as far as he could see.

"I'll just have to stay up until morning and then I can go see Gaius about a sleeping draft." Arthur reasoned.

Merlin just stared at his friend for a moment. "Arthur, you can't be serious, look at you!"

Arthur waved his hand at his friend. "Merlin, I can't go back to sleep and I won't wake Gaius this late. I'm staying up and that's final."

"And how exactly are you going to keep yourself awake?" Merlin asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

Arthur smirked. "Why, you're going to keep me awake."

**Merlin**

Merlin gave off a great big yawn, interrupting the story he was telling Arthur in attempt to keep him awake. The rest of the night, since Arthur had woken up, both boys had been exchanging stories to pass the time until morning. Merlin had to admit that he had learned a lot about Arthur over the past hours. One particular story he would always remember involved a very young Prince Arthur and a very angry and wet cat.

"So you see, Will and I-" Merlin paused again, but this time it was not because he had to yawned, but a very loud snore had cut him off.

Merlin turned slightly, his head looking over his shoulder at the golden headed King who's head was slumped forward, resting on his chest. Over the course of the night they had moved about the room as an extra way to keep themselves up and the current position they were in was back to back on the floor. Merlin grabbed one of the golden cups that was sitting next to him and flung the water that was inside at Arthur's face.

"Ahhh!" Arthur yelled as he jumped up which caused Merlin to tumble backwards on the floor, his legs and arms flailing as he fell. "What was that for?" Arthur asked, seething.

"You fell asleep." Merlin said simply as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"And you couldn't shake me awake?" He yelled.

"It appeared to be the fastest way." Merlin answered with a childlike grin.

Arthur open his mouth to retort, but he stopped when rays of sunlight had suddenly fallen on his face and morning birds chirped gleefully in anticipation for the day.

"Gaius should be awake." Merlin said as he stood up.

"Thank god for that." Arthur responded as he followed Merlin to the physician's chambers.

"Merlin, where have you been all night?" Gaius asked as the young man came in with a grin on his face.

"Don't worry, I haven't done anything stupid. I was with Arthur."

"Arthur? What ever for?" Gaius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before Merlin could answer him Arthur came in. "Gaius, I need a sleeping draft right away."

"I'm sorry, sire, but I don't have everything I need right now to make a draft. Merlin can go out pick the things I need while I make my morning rounds and I can have it to you by tonight." Gaius said while looking at Arthur curiously.

Arthur bit his lip. He had hoped he could have just skipped training his knights and slept for a few, peaceful hours before any of his council meetings. He knew there was a good chance he would fall asleep again and he did not need a repeat of last night.

"I'll go with Merlin and when we get back you can make the potion." Arthur decided.

Merlin threw a shocked look Arthur's way. "But you have to train the knights, attended some council meetings and there's the feast tonight."

"I'll be awake in time for the feast, don't worry about that." Arthur said with a wave of his hand.

"And the other stuff?"

Arthur gave an annoyed huff. He knew he was neglecting his duties as King, but if he didn't get some sleep he wouldn't be able to perform any of them. Before he could say anything there was a knock on the door and Gwen popped her head inside.

"Gaius I was, oh!" She smiled when she saw Arthur and Merlin staring at her. "Arthur, I didn't know you would be here."

Arthur suddenly smiled as he looked at Gwen and he slowly turned to look at Merlin who had caught on to what the King was thinking.

"Why are you two staring at me like that?" Gwen asked as Merlin and Arthur looked at her with identical grins on their faces.

**Merlin**

"The King is very sick." Gwen said as she stood in front of the council members. They had all been called in so that she could inform them as to why Arthur had cancelled there meetings for the day.

"How sick, exactly?" Agravaine asked. He wasn't going to be fooled.

"Very sick." Gwen repeated gravely.

"So does this mean the feast is off for tonight?" One of the council men asked.

Gwen took in a deep breath. She hated lying to everyone, but trusted in Arthur and Merlin that this was in the best interest of everyone. "Gaius is coming up with something to make the King feel better by tonight."

Everyone's eyes turned to look at Gaius who had been roped into the plan at the last minute by Merlin. "I'm working on a remedy now for the King, but he needs plenty of rest and hopefully he should be well enough to join us tonight at the feast."

The council members all turned to look at each other, everyone whispering to his neighbor about this news. Agravaine tried very hard not to roll his eyes. Gwen and Gaius watched as one by one the council members dispersed, satisfied by the story. They wished the King a speedy recovery as they passed out of the room. Agravaine was the only one left and he quickly caught up to Gwen and Gaius as they were leaving.

"Would it be possible if I could speak to the King at this moment?" Agravaine directed at Gaius.

Gaius raised a questioning eyebrow but said, "I'm afraid not. The King is exhausted and needs his rest. I'm sure that he'll be happy to speak with you tonight at the feast."

Agravaine smiled. "Of course." As Gwen and Gauis began to turn away Agravaine called out to them one more time. "One last thing, where is Merlin? I would have thought he would have informed the court of the King's illness, considering he is the one who wakes him in the morning."

Gwen's eyes flickered to Gaius for a moment, but the old man was a blank slate. He folded his hands together as he spoke calmly. "Merlin came to me when he realized Arthur was sick and since I didn't have all the things I needed for a remedy I sent Merlin out to fetch them at once."

Agravaine's smile seemed a little too forced on his face at this response. "Well, thank you Gaius." He turned and nodded towards Gwen. "Guinevere. I shall see you all at the feast tonight."

Gwen bowed quickly and Gaius nodded his head and they both turned and walked in the direction of Arthur's chambers. As soon as they turned away Agravaine's smile fell and he quickly turned on his heels and headed to his own chambers.

**Merlin**

"Could you be any slower?" Arthur complained as he watched Merlin bending over a field of green herbs.

Merlin stood up and glared at Arthur. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to sleep peacefully or sleep forever without hope of waking?" There was sarcasm just dripping from his words.

At this point sleeping forever didn't seem like a terrible idea Arthur thought to himself. He shook it off and bent down to stare at all of the plants Merlin was looking at.

"This should be the last one!" Merlin called after a few more moments of fiddling through the field.

Arthur smiled as he watch Merlin put the last ingredient in his brown bag. Both boys mounted their horses and started their journey back to Camelot.

"So why did you want to help me find the stuff for the sleeping draft?" Merlin inquired. "I mean you really could have just acted fake sick and sat in bed while I was out."

Arthur was silent for a moment. Merlin was right, he could have just stayed and laid in bed instead of making the journey to find everything Gaius needed, so why did he come?

"I couldn't stand being inside anymore." Arthur finally concluded. "With all these nightmares recently it felt like the walls were closing in on me. I just needed to breathe, to get outside for a moment. To be free."

Arthur had admittedly felt a little better once they had snuck out of the castle and were riding through the woods. Along with the fresh air and the sounds of the woods mixed with Merlin's useless babble Arthur had finally felt a bit like his old self. A self that had not been so heavily burdened with so many things in such a short amount of time.

"To be yourself." Merlin said with a knowing smile.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "You have just been full of wise words this week, Merlin. If I didn't know better I would have thought..." Arthur trailed off for a moment.

"Would have thought what?" Merlin asked eagerly.

Before Arthur could respond Merlin, who was still looking expectantly at Arthur, did not see the tree branch ahead of him and was knocked right off his horse. Arthur pulled over and stared down at Merlin with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, I was wrong to think better."

Merlin huffed as he sat up on the ground. Arthur smiled as he reached out his hand to help him up and Merlin returned the smile as he took the helping hand.

"At least I'm not a clot pot." Merlin teased as he got back on his horse.

"I'm going to turn you into a clot pot." Arthur growled. Merlin grinned and urged his horse forward with Arthur racing right behind him.

**Merlin**

Merlin prepared Arthur's bed as the King downed the sleeping draft in one go. He placed the empty bottle on the night table and climbed into his bed.

"Now the feast starts in a couple of hours so wake me up in time to get ready for it." Arthur instructed.

"Of course. Should I do the usual chores while you are sleeping then?" Merlin asked dutifully, though all he really wanted to do was sleep as well.

Arthur was about to tell Merlin to get on it, but then he thought about everything the young man had done for him recently. He looked over Merlin and he looked just about as tired as Arthur felt.

"No, I want you to go an get some sleep as well."

Merlin was surprised by this. "You sure?"

"Yes. Get some sleep and then come and wake me for the feast."

Merlin nodded, speech seeming to fail him which was a first for Merlin. He smiled and nodded his head. "Sleep well, sire." Merlin blew out the candle and quickly closed the curtains before leaving the room.

The affects of the sleeping draft were almost instant and Arthur felt himself falling into a sleepless dream at last. Not too long after Merlin walked out, the door to Arthur's room softly opened, but the footsteps that entered in the room did not belong to the loyal manservant. Agravaine quietly walked over to the side of Arthur's bed. He picked up the empty bottle that contained the sleeping draft, sniffed it and then put it in his pocket. The bottle could provide some useful information to Morgana.

He then pulled out a small dagger and reach up for Arthur's head. Arthur mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over on his side. Agravaine held his breath as he reached over, grabbed a small fist full of hair and slowly began slicing it with his dagger. He made sure he had a satisfying amount before putting the locks into a small drawstring bag. He gave one last look at Arthur before turning and leaving.

**Merlin**

Morgana was trapped within a nightmare of her own. It was the same one she had been having for the past year now. The old man with the white long hair and red robe. The one she knew as Emrys. Her downfall. Her doom. She quickly sat up in bed, a chill going down her spine as his image flashed through her mind. The thing that haunted her the most about him, though, where his eyes. She could have sworn she had seen them before, but she couldn't exactly remember where...

She jumped slightly as Agravaine entered her hovel, a smile on his face. Morgana pushed thoughts of Emrys from her mind-for the moment-and returned Agravaine's smile when he held up the drawstring bag.

"I trust that this is more than enough hair, my Lady." He said as he dumped the hair into her outstretched hands.

"Well, well, well, Agravaine. It seems like you haven't disappointed me after all." She turned to the familiar potion she had been brewing all day and added the hairs.

"Um, there might be a small problem." Agravaine stated after a moment.

Morgana turned to look at him, her lips turned up as if she were about to snarl. "And what is it?"

Agravaine pulled the small bottle he had taken off of Arthur's night stand and passed it over to her. He waited patiently as she sniffed the contents of the bottle. Suddenly an evil smirk broke out on her face.

"So Arthur thinks he can banish his bad dreams with a little sleeping draft made by our favorite physician." She purred as she took a drop of the draft and splashed it into the potion. It bubbled for a moment before it simmered down again.

"I must be leaving soon for the feast. You are sure that the sleeping draft won't hinder our plans?" Agravaine asked with some concern in his voice.

Morgana turned and smiled. "Arthur has just given me a secret weapon. Soon he won't even have to be asleep for me to mess with his mind."

Agravaine returned her smile and then took his leave to head back for Camelot in time for the feast. Morgana's smile grew wider as she gingerly stirred the potion which had turned a dark shade of purple rather than it's usual black thanks to the sleeping draft she had added in.

"No one can save you now, Arthur. Not even Emrys."

* * *

**Rahhh so I know this chapter was a bit short and not too much happened, it was more of a plot developing chapter than anything, but hopefully you all still enjoyed it! So Gaius and Gwen made an appearance along with Morgana again! What evil things is she planning for our King? You shall find out soon my dear readers. Thanks to all who reviewed and please keep them coming my way! I love hearing from you all! Until then!**

**-vballqueen17**


	4. And It's Coming Closer

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: If only I owned Merlin.

**The Dream Walker**

The echoing sounds of footsteps could be heard racing through a dimly lit hallway, it's only source of light coming from the torches that were scattered across the walls. If one looked hard enough they cold see tapestries with the symbol of two snakes attempting to devour one another decorating the walls, but the person who walked past them either didn't notice or didn't care. The woman in question flipped her long, dark hair over her shoulder in an annoyed fashion. If there was one thing she hated it was being summoned by people she deemed lesser than herself.

A sneer curled on Morgana's lips as she reached the end of the hallway and wasted no time in pushing open the dark wooden doors that would lead her into what she guessed was a throne room. She was not disappointed when she saw a man sitting on a throne, smiling at her. There was a fire roaring in the background and Morgana's eyes traced over the few guards that were scattered around the small room.

"You wanted to see me," She started with false pleasantness, "So here I am." She finished with a darker tone.

The man sitting opposite from her chuckled for a moment. He had short, dark hair and his skin would have been rather fair if it had not been covered in what looked liked soot from the fireplace. This sparked a bit of curiosity in Morgana, but she wasn't here to judge his appearance so she pushed the thought from her mind. The man took a sip from his glass his dark eyes never leaving her stiffened form.

"No need to be so guarded, my lady. You are a welcomed guest here." He said offering her a glass of wine.

"I was busy and your messenger boy interrupted me." She responded through gritted teeth.

"I hope he didn't suffer too greatly." The man said with a laugh.

"Not as much as you will if you don't tell me why you have called me at such an important moment in our plans."

The man set down his glass and took to his feet. "The plan is exactly why I've called you here. You promised me that Arthur would be unfit to rule in a week. A week has passed and well," He held his hands out and shrugged his shoulders, "Camelot remains as strong as ever."

"You doubt me, Alistair?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man named Alistar smiled. "No, my lady, I know of your great powers and to see the King of Camelot fall to his knees would-"

"Well then you would take care not to interrupt me again." Morgana growled before he could finish.

Alistair threw her a weary glance and Morgana's expression softened. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and turned that so she was standing behind him. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, but remained still.

"Arthur will yield to my power and Camelot will fall." She whispered. "Have you prepared the men?"

Alistair looked forward, his posture now more relaxed that her anger had subsided. "The last few groups arrived this morning, we are ready to fight when you give the command, my lady."

Morgana smirked. She sat down in Alistair's thrown, crossing one leg over the other. "Then you have nothing to fear."

**Merlin**

Arthur yawned lazily as he heard the sound of dressers being opened and shut rather loudly throughout his room. He turned over to take in the evening light, but it was quickly cut off when a small pile of shirts where thrown in his face.

"Merlin!" Arthur growled as he pulled the shirts off of his face and sat up to see the manservant busily pulling out more clothes.

Merlin turned at the sound of his name and smiled at Arthur. Arthur held up the pile of shirts and waited for him to give an explanation as to why they had been thrown in his face. Merlin pondered for a moment before saying, "Nah, I didn't think those colors suited you either."

Arthur glared, but Merlin's grin was infectious and Arthur soon found himself smiling as well. The sleeping draft had worked and he had finally had a peaceful rest. Although the few hours weren't enough to make up for a weeks worth of time Arthur was feeling loads better than he had been earlier.

"No nightmares I take it?" Merlin mused while he helped Arthur into his feast outfit.

"None at all. Be sure to tell Gaius to have another one ready for when I go to bed tonight." Arthur stated as he attempted to flatten his hair in the mirror.

"Good to know we can all get some sleep now."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that, Merlin." Arthur said as he smirked at his manservant. "Now that you are well rested you can do the chores you missed while you were asleep. Things like polishing my amour and washing my clothes and such."

Merlin simply looked at the King, half amused and half annoyed. "Well, it's obvious the old Arthur is back. Not sure whether that's a good or bad thing."

Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder as Gwen quickly knocked on the door and then entered. Both boys smiled at her as she walked over to them.

"Good to see that you're feeling better." Gwen chimed as she pulled Arthur into a hug and ran her fingers through his hair fondly. Gwen's smile suddenly faded and Arthur gave her a questioning look.

"Guinevere? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Merlin, who had been picking up a few items from the floor, immediately turned to look at the pair of them. He watched Gwen's strong, but gentle fingers trace a spot in Arthur's hair and as she did this her frown deepened.

"Did you cut your hair?" She wondered out loud.

Arthur ran a quick hand through his hair, testing it out. "Not that I know of, why?"

"It's just that," She ran her hand through his hair again to make sure she wasn't going crazy, "well, it feels like a small chunk of it is missing."

Merlin took a few steps closer and as he approached the golden head he saw the area Gwen was talking about. Merlin could see that someone had indeed sliced a small amount of his hair off. It wasn't enough for someone to notice if they were just glancing over it, but by looking closely at it Merlin could see that it had been messed with. For some reason this sent a prickle of warning throughout Merlin's body, though he did not know why.

"Must have done something to it while training." Arthur reasoned.

"Yeah, must be." Merlin murmured although he noticed neither Arthur or Gwen were paying much attention to him.

"That's not important now, I must attend to the feast." Arthur grabbed Gwen's hand and led her out of the room.

Merlin watched them go and as soon as the door shut he ran over to Arthur's bed where his head usually sat. He carefully lifted the covers up and moved around a few pillows. He squinted his eyes and ran his hands over the white sheets and after a moment or two he came upon a few strand of hairs that were unmistakably Arthur's.

"Who would want your hair, Arthur and for what?" Merlin whispered to himself.

He knew he was going to be late for the feast if he didn't leave soon so he dropped the hairs and turned to pick up the potion bottle from Arthur's night stand as to eliminate some cleaning he would have to do later, but was shocked to see the bottle was already gone.

"Now I know I didn't take you with me." Merlin told the empty space where the bottle was when Arthur had set it down. Merlin wanted to linger longer in Arthur's room to collect more information, but he knew Arthur would only give him trouble if he was late so with a feeling of disappointment Merlin left the room.

**Merlin**

"Gaius, have you seen my uncle?" Arthur asked as he looked around the room for the missing man.

Gaius finished chewing his food before he shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen him since this morning, sire."

Arthur shook his head and turned to talk to Percival as Agravaine quickly slipped into the hall and sat down in his seat next to Arthur. Arthur turned and smiled at his uncle.

"Uncle! Where have you been?"

Agravaine forced a smile as he said, "Just went for a evening ride and lost track of time. When I heard you were sick I was worried so I wanted to clear my head for a bit."

Arthur grabbed the man's arm with a grateful look. "No need to worry, Gaius has made sure I was well enough for tonight."

"Wonderful news!" Agravaine said as he watched Merlin fill his glass with wine.

Merlin nodded his head and moved to fill Arthur's glass, but his eyes never left Agravaine. Once the man had appeared in the room everything clicked in Merlin's mind, now he just needed some proof. He made sure everyone's glass was full and that Agravaine was fully involved in a conversation before Merlin quietly slipped out of the room. He quickly made his way to Agravaine's room, careful to avoid anyone that walked past the way he was going.

Merlin found that the door was locked. He looked both ways before holding out his hand and whispering, "Aliese." His eyes flashed gold for a moment before he heard the lock click open. He entered the dark room and stood there for a moment, trying to decided where he should start looking. He wasn't sure how much time he had, but he hoped that Agravaine wasn't feeling tired anytime soon.

He saw the man's traveling cloak askew on one of the chairs that sat in his room. It looked like it had been thrown off in a hurry and without care. Merlin crossed the room and began looking through the pockets. After a few minutes he found a small draw string bag and the bottle that had contained Arthur's sleeping draft. Merlin opened the bag and found a few strands of hair that Merlin recognized as Arthur's. Agravaine had been supplying Morgana with the necessary things to disturb Arthur in his sleep.

Merlin sighed in frustration. Now he needed to figure out why Morgana was messing with Arthur's dreams and how he was suppose to stop it. Merlin returned the items to the cloak so it wouldn't cause Agravaine to grow suspicious. These things could never be simple Merlin thought to himself as he returned to the feast.

**Merlin**

"Gaius, what do you know about spells that can control people's dreams?" Merlin asked the old man as he put down the book he had been reading, attempting to find any information that would help him.

Gaius raised his questioning eyebrow as he turned away from some sort of remedy he was working on. "Not much, why do you ask?"

Merlin began explaining the state of Arthur's nightmares and how he had found Arthur's hair and the sleeping draft bottle in Agravaine's chambers.

"He was late to the feast." Merlin pointed out.

"You think he was delivering the hair and the draft to Morgana?" Gaius asked as he looked at Merlin intently.

"I think that whatever Morgana is doing with them isn't good for us." Merlin said with a grave look.

Gaius nodded and quickly got up and walked over to a number of books that were stacked on a shelf. Merlin watched as the old man tossed a few aside with the shake of his head until finally he pulled down a small, dark purple book with gold writing on the front. He sat back down next to Merlin and flipped through the worn pages until he found the one he was looking for. The page showed a picture of a witch like figure standing over a sleeping person with swirls coming from her hands that was suppose to imitate a spell going on.

"The only thing that seems to match the description you gave me is this." Gaius said as he pointed to the picture. "A Dream Walker. They can enter a person's dreams and control them at their will."

"Morgana is a Dream Walker?" Merlin asked puzzled.

"She has become one by drinking a potion that contains Arthur's hair. It says here that once the Dream Walker has complete control of someone's mind in the dream state then she or he can control them when they are awake."

"She's going to drive him mad like she did Uther with the mandrake root!" Merlin concluded.

"Except this time, I'm afraid it's worse."

Merlin's mouth opened in horror. "How can it possibly be worse?"

"If Arthur loses his mind then Agravaine has rights to take over the Kingdom in his stead and if Agravaine is in control then-"

"Then Morgana is in control." Merlin finished.

"Precisely." Gaius agreed with a nod of his head.

"Agravaine took the sleeping draft with him, why?" Merlin asked as he suddenly remembered how Arthur didn't have any dreams when he had taken it.

"Morgana could have added it to the potion which means-"

"Which means we just gave her the ultimate weapon." Merlin realized with growing panic.

"Arthur didn't drink the last one I made for him before he went to sleep, did he?" Gaius asked, concern drowning in his tone.

"Oh no." Merlin groaned. He suddenly got to his feet and began sprinting to Arthur's room, hoping to wake him up before it was too late.

**Merlin**

Arthur groaned as he felt a dull pain spread throughout his entire body. He tried to adjust so that he could soothe the pain, but he noticed that he could not move his arms. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was chained to a wall with his arms held over his head. He gritted his teeth as he tried to pull the chains from the walls, but it seemed like the more he struggled the more resilient they got.

"They're enchanted so it's really no use trying to break them." A voice suddenly spoke out of the darkness.

Arthur's head shot up and he could feel his blood begin to boil as a very familiar face stepped out into the torch light. The evil smirk as unchanged as ever.

"Morgana." Arthur breathed.

"Arthur." She said a little too happily for Arthur's taste.

"I might as well spare you the trouble and say that torturing me will not give you the information you want." Arthur stated bravely.

Morgana laughed which confused Arthur. "Always so brave, but you need not worry about your body. I'm here for your mind."

Arthur watched her from a distance. He tried to remember how he had gotten here in the first place. He had taken the sleeping draft and after that, nothing. There was no way he could have been taken without at least haven been woken up by his attackers.

"This is just a nightmare." He told himself.

Morgana pouted her lips as she looked at her half brother. "Of course it is, but don't think you'll be waking up anytime soon." She walked over and placed an ice cold hand on his cheeks. Arthur twisted out of her touch, but as he did the scene around him changed and he fell to his knees, his knights of the round table scattered around him. It had been like he found them once before when he came out of the dark maze. Their body's and faces tortured, burnt and bloodied.

"No, not this again." Arthur moaned

Suddenly the knights began to wail and to Arthur's horror they began inching towards him, each face twisted in a grotesque way.

"Arthur, this is your fault." The desperate voice of Sir Leon spoke.

"You did this." Gwaine said as he and the other knight's hands pulled on his legs, trying to drag him to the ground.

"No! You're not real!" Arthur screamed as he swatted them away.

He stumbled backwards and began rolling down a small hill. Once he had reached the bottom he turned slowly and all the color drained from his face. Body after body was piled on top of each other until they made a small mound. Arthur dry heaved as the stench of death and decay filled his nostrils. He could feel them watching him and he found it hard to breathe. All of them were the faces of Camelot and all of them seemed to be giving Arthur the same accusing look as they sat there motionless. He looked up to see that a throne had been placed at the top of the mound of bodies and on it sat Morgana who was smiling triumphantly down at him.

"This is the price you pay, brother." She spat.

Arthur pulled his sword from his belt and began charging, but he only made it so far before the dead hands reach up and grabbed him and began pulling him under. He screamed as the light was snuffed out and he felt himself falling through the darkness. Arthur wanted to shout, to grab on to something, to just wake up, but all he could do was fall through the never ending blackness.

Suddenly he heard his name, not as if someone was shouting for him, but as a whisper, one that was in deep pain and suffering. "Arthur..." It called out through the darkness. Arthur felt his heart ripping in two. Somewhere deep inside he knew that voice, he cared for that voice more than anything, and it hurt him more than he could say.

"Why do you call for your King when he can not save you?" Morgana's voice echoed through the darkness.

Suddenly the cry of pain cut through the air and Arthur felt himself struggling to find the voice, end the pain, even if it killed him. There was no way out of the darkness and Arthur finally curled up into a ball as the cry of agony rang through him.

"Please, stop." He whispered to himself before he began to cry.

* * *

**The plot thickens! I'm getting pretty excited for what's coming up and I hope you guys are too. I made up the Alistair character (I'm pretty sure there wasn't someone with that name in the show, if there was well pretend this is someone different). It always makes me nervous whenever Merlin sneaks around the castle because I'm so afraid he'll get caught, but it's not Merlin if he's not sneaking somewhere. Also I enjoyed writing the scene between Gaius and Merlin. I feel like I wanted to same some other things, but I can't remember at the moment.**

**So thanks to all my reviewers and readers who are sticking with the story. Hopefully the gap between updates won't widen significantly because I'm heading back to school tomorrow and it's hard to find writing time in college, but I promise to finish this story out because I really want to see it complete. Until next time!**

**-vballqueen17**


	5. Your Protector

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: If only I owned Merlin.

**The Dream Walker**

Merlin burst through the doors that led to Arthur's room, shouting the young King's name hoping to disturb any sleep he was about to fall into. He came to a sudden halt in the middle of the room and Merlin felt his heart drop into his stomach when his eyes came to rest on Arthur who was curled up in a tight ball, whimpering under the covers. Merlin quickly walked over to his side and began shaking him gently.

"Arthur, wake up."

Merlin could see tears streaming down his face and he shook Arthur a little harder. Arthur's face contorted in pain and Merlin was growing more desperate in his attempts to wake the King. He shook him harder and tried shouting his name some more, but Arthur never woke.

"Arthur, please..." Merlin begged as he gripped the King's arm.

He turned ready to run to Gaius for help, but he felt a small tug on the edge of his sleeve and turned to see Arthur blinking up at him. Merlin gave off a nervous laugh, happy to see those blue eyes starring at him in confusion.

"I don't see what's so funny." Arthur said as he tried to shake off what happened, but even as he said the words he felt a sob ripple through his chest and he bit down on his lip so that it wouldn't come out.

Merlin caught this and he gripped Arthur's arm a little tighter to reassure his friend that he was there for him. Merlin didn't even need to ask, the look in Arthur's eyes was enough and Merlin's worst fears about Morgana being a dream walker were confirmed, now he had to figure out how he was suppose to stop it.

"It never stops," Arthur whispered which broke Merlin from his thoughts, "It just keeps getting worse and worse. Merlin, I can't sleep, I can't keep reliving these things-" His voice broke and Arthur lowered his head so Merlin couldn't see his face. Arthur felt ashamed for breaking down in this fashion, but he was so tired and scared that he didn't know what else to do.

"It's not your fault, Arthur." Merlin murmured, gripping Arthur's arm tighter. He cleared his throat, he couldn't keep the information from Arthur any more, not after what had become of his best friend since Morgana had invaded. "Arthur, I think-"

Merlin was cut off when the door to the room opened and Agravaine came in rather hurriedly. Agravaine came to a halt and Merlin could have sworn he saw the man fight a smile when he saw the sight that was before him. Merlin gritted his teeth, but remained silent as Arthur brought his head up, the tears and fear momentarily gone.

"What is it, Uncle?" He said as he sat up. Merlin felt Arthur slip from his grip, but was surprised to feel a small tug on the end of his blue shirt which indicated that Arthur wasn't fully ready to let go yet.

"Camelot patrol has just returned with some disturbing news, my lord."

Merlin crinkled his brow in confusion as did Arthur. Camelot usually didn't make patrols this late in the evening unless there was so fear of threat recently.

"Why was the patrol out?" Arthur asked.

"Recently there has been a huge movement of people towards Alistar's kingdom so the council and I decided it would be safe to have an evening patrol while you were sick."

Arthur nodded his head. "Thank you, Uncle. So what news do they bring?"

"It seems that our suspicions have been confirmed. Alistar has been assembling and army and they make their way towards Camelot."

"How soon will they be here?" Arthur asked. Merlin could tell that all traces of fear from the nightmares were gone. He was King Arthur and when it came to protecting his people and the kingdom they came first. Merlin couldn't help, but let a small smile escape his lips.

"Three days or so." Agravaine answered.

"Then we will prepare for battle. Assemble the council."

Agravaine nodded his head and then left the room. Arthur quickly swung out of bed and began pulling out clothes to dress for the emergency meeting. Merlin remained silent as he debated whether he should tell Arthur of his theory now. He knew that Arthur would dismiss anything that went against Agravaine and the man was the only real proof he had of Morgana being able to enchant him.

"Merlin, fetch Gaius will you?" Arthur said as he put his sword in its sheath.

"Arthur, there's something I need to tell you." Merlin stated, ignoring Arthur's request. He had decided that he would tell Arthur and hope for the best.

Arthur looked slightly annoyed that Merlin had ignored him. "Merlin, I'm sure whatever you have to say is very important, but I'm pretty sure the things that are happening now trump that."

Merlin sighed in frustration. Arthur could be very stubborn at times. "But it has to do with what's happening right now."

Arthur stared at his manservant for a moment. Hadn't Merlin done so much for him the past week with everything that had been going on with his nightmares? Hadn't Merlin been there for him, been the one that Arthur confined in when he felt he could tell no one else? Didn't Merlin deserve Arthur's attention just for a moment to tell him something the young man deemed important enough the he would disregard the King's orders?

"Arthur!" A voice called from down the hallway, a voice recognized by both men as Agravaine. A voice that was requesting the presence of the King.

Arthur gave Merlin an almost apologetic look before he turned away and was out the door. Merlin watched him leave before he threw the clothes he was holding in his hand down on the bed in annoyance. He knew Arthur was about to let him talk, but it was always interrupted by someone. He supposed he would just have to stop Morgana and Agravaine on his own. Merlin left Arthur's room to fetch Gaius as he sadly reflected upon the fact that he always seemed to be doing these things alone.

**Merlin**

Arthur had just finished instructing the council and the knights of everything they needed to do in order to prepare for the battle that would ensue in within the next couple of days. As Arthur gave a few more words of parting Merlin noticed Gwen come up to him out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't understand, why would Alistair be attacking Camelot now." She asked him as they both watched a few council members approach the King with questions.

Merlin had been thinking about that himself throughout the meeting. "Alistair has always had an eye for Camelot." He reasoned.

"But why attack now? Surely he must know that we are well defended and with Arthur as King they will probably fail." Gwen said as she looked at Merlin with a questioning look.

This is where Merlin had been stumped. There would be no reason for Alistair to attack out of the blue, but if he had been guaranteed that Camelot's defenses would fail or its King would not be able to lead the people- Merlin took in a deep breath. It all made sense now.

"Merlin, what is it?" Gwen whispered as she put a concerned hand on his shoulder. The look that passed over his face at his sudden realization did not go unnoticed by Gwen and she felt a fear taking hold of her.

"Alistar wouldn't attack unless he knew that there would be over victory Camelot." Merlin started.

"Yes, that's why I don't understand why he would-"

"He wouldn't unless there was someone very powerful helping him."

"But who-" Gwen stopped herself when the image of someone very powerful passed over her mind. "Morgana."

Merlin nodded.

Gwen gripped Merlin's arm tightly. "We have to tell Arthur!"

Merlin threw a look at Arthur who was still talking to people. He remembered his failed attempt back in the room and he didn't know whether Arthur would swing him another chance, but if Gwen was with him maybe Arthur would listen.

"You're right. Come on." Merlin pushed himself off the pillar he was leaning against and he and Gwen hurriedly walked to where Arthur was standing.

"Arthu-"

Before Gwen could finish saying his name Agravaine stepped in front of them, a smile on his face.

"Ah, Merlin, Guinevere. I was hoping I would catch you." He said pleasantly.

Merlin saw Gwen attempt a smile and he half heartily nodded his head in the man's direction. He didn't have time to spare where Agravaine was concerned.

"How can we help you?" Gwen asked when Merlin remained silent.

"I need you two to help move the people into the safe areas and help Gaius prepare a medical area for the battle to come."

"We'll get started as soon as we see Arthur real quickly." Merlin said as he stepped around the man, but Agravaine grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Merlin, these orders came from Arthur himself and he's busy with other things. You two should understand that the most out of anyone that he needs you to do the jobs you've been given." Agravaine said with fake concern in his voice.

Gwen and Merlin exchanged a quick look and they both realized that talking to Arthur at the moment was going to be out of the question.

"We'll get on it right away." Gwen answered with a smile and a small curtsy.

Merlin glanced at Arthur one last time before he gave a small bow and left the hall with Gwen by his side. As soon as they were alone in the hallway together they began to formulate a plan.

"We'll go down and start helping people and when everyone seems busy with their task I'll sneak back here and talk to Arthur." Merlin whispered as they walked down the stairs together.

"And what do I tell Agravaine if he decides to check up on us?" Gwen asked.

"Tell him that Gaius sent for me. It's believable enough."

Gwen nodded and both joined several other people who had been assigned to help warn the people of the dangers to come.

**Merlin**

Arthur took advantage of the fact that he was alone, even if it was just for a few moments. He finally let himself feel the fear that had been creeping in the back of his mind all night. His body shook slightly and he had to grip one of the bed post to steady himself. Not only did he have his damn nightmares to worry about he now had to prepare for a battle that he didn't want to fight. He felt another break down swooping down on him and he took in several breaths to keep himself from losing control.

_Merlin, where the hell are you?_

He had lost sight of the manservant after the meeting. He had watched, out of the corner of his eye, him and Gwen walk out of the room together and he hadn't seen them since. It was strange that Merlin hadn't come straight to him and see if there needed to be anything done, but then again Merlin wasn't one to do the normal servant thing. He wanted Merlin to be here to tell him it was going to be okay. He needed him to display his rare wise words and help pull Arthur from the dark confides of despair and fear. He needed his best friend to be there for him.

The door opened and Arthur turned with a scolding look on his face expecting to see his idiot friend rambling in with some sort of an apology about why he had disappeared without a word, but his words got caught in his throat when Agravaine was staring at him patiently.

"Can I speak with you, my lord?" He asked.

Arthur cleared his throat and attempted to regain his composure. "Of course, Uncle. What do you need?"

"I know this is hardly the time for these things, but I have something I want to show you. It may make you feel better, given what all has happen."

Arthur nodded his head and Agravaine walked over to where the King was standing, a shiny dagger in his hand. He held it out for Arthur to see.

"Your mother gave it to me as a gift years back, but check out the craftsmanship in the handle." Agravaine said as he handed the dagger to Arthur.

Arthur ran his fingers over the handle, it was indeed a work of beauty. "It truly is a wonderful thing." He stated thoughtfully.

"Your mom told me to never go down without a fight, even if it seems like all hope is lost. This dagger was a reminder of that. Here feel the blade, still sharp after all these years."

Arthur smiled at his uncle and ran his hand over the blade. He hissed in pain when his finger got caught, causing a small amount of blood to trickle down the shiny surface. He gave a short laugh. "Well, what do you know, still is sharp."

"Are you alright?" Agravaine quickly asked as he sat the dagger down on the table.

"Nothing Gaius or even Merlin can't fix. Speaking of Merlin, have you seen him?"

Agravaine thought for a moment. "I believe I overheard him and Gwen talking about going to help Gaius out, but I could be wrong."

Arthur nodded. He couldn't blame Merlin for wanting to help the old man out and he felt guilty at the fact that he still wished Merlin would have come to Arthur instead.

"Thank you, Uncle. I'm glad you shared that with me."

Agravaine nodded and took the dagger from his table and left Arthur alone again. Arthur stared at the door for a moment before he sat down in a chair opposite the fireplace. He placed his hands in his head. He never felt more lost in his life.

**Merlin**

With the castle on high alert it was harder for Agravaine to slip out into the forest, but with some patients and the cover of darkness he had finally managed to do it. Not too far from the castle walls Morgana stood, waiting in the shadows for him. He smiled when he saw her familiar figure step out from behind a tree.

"Did you get it?" She demanded.

In responses he handed her a small glass vile that contained a a dark, red liquid. Morgana smiled as she examined the contents.

"Congratulations, Agravaine. You've finally done your job right." She said as she placed the vile in her cloak.

"So when will the pendant be ready?" He asked, his confidence boosted by her recent complement.

"Once I cast the spell with Arthur's blood and it's put around his neck then the King of Camelot will fall to my power."

"But how am I suppose to get him to wear it? Battle commences in three days and you know Arthur, he'll never rest."

"I'll take care of that. Now that Arthur is under my control he won't need to sleep to suffer the horrors I've created for him. Once they deem him unfit to lead they will put him on bed rest and then you can offer the pendant as a gift of healing. Little will he know that it will be the end of him." Morgana offered with a smirk.

"And while you battle for Arthur's mind Alistar will be leading the army for the Kingdom." Agravaine stated.

"And when he wins I shall take my rightful place on the throne and we will rule these lands." She purred. "Now get back to Camelot and watch the nightmare of Arthur Pendragon unfold."

**Merlin**

Merlin found it rather easy to slip away from the crowd as more and more people had begin to file in throughout the corse of the evening. It also helped that Merlin had not seen Agravaine pass by recently. With an encouraging look from Gwen, Merlin dropped back into the shadows and made his way through the castle to Arthur's room. He knew there was no chance of bringing Agravaine up in the plot, but he could reason with Arthur that Morgana was working with Alistar. Merlin pushed through the doors, not even bothering to knock and he was greeted by an object being thrown at his head which he ducked just in the nick of time.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Arthur asked angrily as he got up from his chair by the fireplace.

"Doing what you told me to do." Merlin responded immediately.

"I didn't tell you to do anything!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin gave Arthur a disbelieving look, but then remembered who had given him the orders to go to the lower town. Merlin clenched his jaw.

"My mistake, sire." He said after a moment.

"Merlin, do you understand what's going on? There's an army marching towards Camelot and you just decided to go and do whatever and say it was your mistake?!"

Merlin knew Arthur was stressed and tired and he tried not to let Arthur's words cut him too deep, but they still hurt. He felt like he had disappointed Arthur and all he was trying to do was protect him. That was all he was ever trying to do and this is what he got in return for it.

"I'm sorry." Merlin murmured.

Arthur's next words caught in his throat as he heard the complete and utter defeat in those words. He just looked at Merlin for a moment, the manservant's eyes were not so casually looking at the ceiling. Arthur had been upset and he was taking it out on Merlin when it wasn't even the poor boys fault. He always took it out on Merlin and now he could see that it had worn his best friend down.

"No, I'm sorry." He breathed as he turned away from Merlin. "You've been a good friend this past week and what have I done to return the favor? Yell at you."

Merlin walked over to where Arthur was standing and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur, it's okay. You haven't slept, you've had these nightmares and now someone is threatening the kingdom-"

"So that gives me the right to take it out on you?" He asked seriously.

"Well, I can't help that you're a complete dollop-head, can I?" Merlin quipped with a cheeky grin.

Arthur cracked a smile and he could feel the tension give way a little. "You're one to talk."

Merlin continued grinning until he remembered why he had come here in the first place. He cleared his throat and Arthur picked up on the sudden change in his mood. "Arthur, there's something important that I need to tell you." Arthur waited for Merlin to continue, this time the manservant had his full and undivided attention. "I think Alistar is allying with Morgana."

Arthur felt a tight pain in his chest. In the back of his mind he had had this growing fear ever since he heard the news of the army heading his way that it wasn't all of Alistar's own accord and who else really wanted to see the kingdom fall?

"I've been thinking the same thing." Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. "But even if she was working with him, how do they expect to beat us? We'll be ready for them and Morgana may be powerful, but she can't just barge in here without a true plan of attack." Arthur reasoned.

Merlin drew in another breath. This was where it got complicated. He knew he'd have to tell Arthur that Morgana had undertaken a mission to destroy his mind so that he would be completely harmless when the battle started.

"I think Morgana is enchanting you." He finally said.

Arthur just started at Merlin like he hadn't heard him. Merlin blinked and then repeated the words, but Arthur still had not responded.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned as he waved a hand in front of the King's face.

Merlin noticed that Arthur was looking past him and he look scared and angry. Merlin looked over his shoulder, but no one was standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked to a figure that wasn't there.

"Arthur, no one is there." Merlin stated as he watched Arthur rise to his feet and pull his sword from its sheath. Arthur had either not heard him or didn't care. "Arthur, what are you doing?"

Arthur could have sworn he heard Merlin saying something, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Morgana was standing in front of him, smirking.

"Tell me why you're here." He growled.

Morgana chuckled as she took a step towards Arthur. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to take what's mine."

"How did you get in here?"

Morgana pouted her lips. "Now where would be the fun in giving you the answer?"

"This isn't a game, Morgana." Arthur snarled.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Arthur could hear Merlin speaking to him, but the manservant seemed so far away. Couldn't he see Morgana? Why hadn't he gone for help yet?

"Oh, but it is! I'm having loads of fun, but I think we should take it to the next level, what do you say?"

Arthur watched her for a moment deciding whether it would be better to run or to fight. it was his sword verses her magic and with Merlin being a complete idiot at the moment his luck was running short. He took a step forward, but his foot slipped on some sticky substance and he slid into the wall opposite of him. He rubbed his head and looked up to see a trail of blood leading to a body that was laying lifelessly on the floor.

"Guinevere!" He screamed as he stumbled over to her. He picked her up and tried to stop the blood flow. "Merlin! Get Gaius!"

"Aww, I don't think Merlin can help save her, Arthur. He can't even help you." Morgana said with a laugh.

Arthur ignored her and continued calling for Merlin. He had to be there. He had to see, he had to...

Suddenly the body melted from his arms and the room began to fill with blood, turning into an endless sea with blackened skies. Arthur fought to stay afloat, but cold, dead hands were shaking him, trying to drag him down to their depths.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as he shook his friend who was kneeling on the floor, his eyes wide with fear. "It's not real, Arthur! Please, it's not real!

Arthur choked as he struggled to pull away. He could see Morgana standing on a sort of platform. There was someone in front of her on their knees, their head bent down so Arthur could not see their face, but he knew who this was. This was the person the scream belonged to. Morgana raised her hand above the person's head and they started screaming in agony.

"STOP IT!" Arthur screeched, but Morgana only cackled.

Arthur felt his whole world falling apart at the cry and he closed his eyes and tried to block it from his mind. "Please, please..." He begged.

Merlin watched helplessly as Arthur cowered on the floor. He knew Morgana had gotten strong and was now controlling Arthur even though he wasn't sleeping. He felt his throat tighten as he began to panic. There was no one that could help him, he had to do something. He had to save his friend...

He grabbed Arthur and placed a hand on his chest and closed his eyes. He began mumbling a string of words into Arthur's ear and the King's chest began to glow a bright, gold color.

Arthur saw a light fill his vision and the sounds of the scream began to grow faint. Morgana's laugh came to a halt and she shrieked in fear of the light that was now taking hold of her.

"Emrys." She whispered in anger as the light completely consumed her.

Arthur suddenly became limp in Merlin's arms and he had to reposition himself on the floor so that he was supporting Arthur against his chest. He gripped the King tightly, afraid that if he let him go then more harm would come to him.

"Merlin..." Arthur said softly although his eyes remained shut.

"Don't worry, Arthur. I'm here to protect you." Merlin said determinedly as he stared straight ahead. Merlin finally realized what he'd have to do to rid Arthur of Morgana's hold on his mind. Merlin would have to go in and help Arthur fight her. Merlin would have to become a Dream Walker.

* * *

**Well, hopefully this last part wasn't too confusing. I promise it will make more sense later! Everything's really starting to come together now! The final chapters are upon us soon and we'll get to see the battle for Arthur's mind and also you'll finally find out the person behind the scream :o Not too sure how I liked the nightmare/hallucination scene in this one, but hopefully you guys did.**

**I apologize for such a long wait in updating. College takes up all my time and I find that there isn't much for writing :/ BUT I will finish this story because I really enjoy it thus far and I have to finish it for you guys! Reviews are welcomed! They really do help and encourage me! Hopefully the next chapter won't be as long of a wait *crosses fingers* until then!**

**-vballqueen17**


	6. This is Thriller

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothingggggggggggggg.

**The Dream Walker**

Gwen bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Arthur from the other side of the room. Even from where she was standing she could see that his body was shaking and he was only making a half hearted effort to try and control it. She wished that Merlin was there, standing a few feet behind the King like he normally did incase Arthur collapsed. Arthur had called an emergency meeting and Merlin had run to fetch Gaius, but neither had been present throughout the meetings course. Gwen noticed that Arthur's eyes kept glancing at the door waiting for his manservant to return, but every second that passed that he wasn't there Arthur seemed to get worse.

She wasn't the only one who noticed Arthur's present state. Many of the knights stared at their King with concern along with some council members, but none interrupted him. The only person who didn't look concerned was Agravaine. Gwen felt her blood boil when she swore she caught a smirk on the man's face.

"Have all the people been moved inside?" Arthur directed to Sir Leon.

"The rest should be moving in today, sire." Leon said as Percival and Elyan nodded in agreement next to him.

Arthur nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak, but a figure standing in the corner of the room caught his eye. Her evil smirk was hard to miss.

_Not here. Not now._

Sir Leon grabbed Arthur's shoulder and shook him gently. "Arthur, are you okay?"

Arthur shook his head as to rid himself of the image standing before him, but Morgana remained as real as ever. She was causally leaning against the stone wall, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes piercing Arthur's steady gaze.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." He finally said.

_You're not real._

He thought to himself as he turned to a map that was lying on the table in front of him. If he just ignored her she would go away. Morgana pushed herself off the wall and strolled around the table towards the King. Arthur concentrated on the map in front of him, but the sound of her boots hitting the stone floor drilled into the back of his mind.

_You're not real. _

He repeated to himself in his mind.

"Don't play games with me, Arthur. Of course I'm real. You can see me." Morgana crooned as she wrapped her arms around the back of his chair.

A shiver involuntarily went down Arthur's spine and the Knights once again asked the King if he was okay. He waved them off and then asked Agravaine to begin explaining a few things about the plan of attack to the council members. Morgana sat down in Arthur's chair and began playing with her hair.

"You're not looking so good, brother." She said.

Arthur became stiff, everything Agravaine was saying was slowly fading into the background.

Gwen felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest. Arthur had become still in his stance and he looked almost afraid of something. She did a quick check around the room, but there was no one around that should have caused an alarm. She debated slipping away from the meeting to run and find Merlin, but she didn't want to lose sight of Arthur either.

Morgana got up from the chair and stood next to Arthur, her lips in a small pout as she look around at all the knights and council members.

"They see it. They know their King has been ill of late and it makes them wonder. Is he really fit to lead this battle? Is he fit to run this kingdom?" She hissed in his ear.

Arthur felt himself growing hot and his hand closed down on the clamp of his sword. His eyes strayed away from the table and began following her as she circled him.

"The poor young, inexperienced King trying so desperately to rule like his father, but always falling short of glory."

"Stop it." Arthur spat unable to contain himself any longer.

Everyone around the table looked up at Arthur in shock, but the King no longer noticed their presence.

"They whisper behind your back. Step down they say, find us an heir that can rule this land like it should be."

"You're lying." Arthur said as he drew his sword.

Gwen gasped as did a few of the other knights and members. Everyone backed away from where Arthur was as he continued to address a figure none of them could see.

"Arthur, there's no one there." Gwaine said as he and the other knights tentatively drew their own swords.

"Can't you see her." Arthur barked desperately.

"See who?" Agravaine asked.

Morgana gave Arthur a wicked smile. "Even now they question you and soon they'll turn on you."

Arthur had heard enough. He took a swing at Morgana, but she blocked it with a sword of her own. The knights all called to their King, but Arthur only yelled at them to stay back as he continued wielding his sword in the air.

"Arthur, stop this!" Gwen cried

"Once I am Queen, Arthur Pendragon I shall make sure you suffer like you have never suffered before." Morgana screech as she brought her sword down on the King who blocked it, but just barely. His strength was starting to wane, but his determination was strong. "I'll make you watch every last one of the people you care about die a slow and painful death. Starting with your precious Queen and loyal manservant."

Arthur's rage from the past couple of weeks finally boiled over. He cried as he lashed out at Morgana, swinging his sword wildly this way and that. The knights had had enough and they all pounced for Arthur, attempting to get control of him. From Arthur's eye he could only see horrible, dark and twisted creatures latching on to him, their long, sharp talons digging into his skin. He began fighting them off as hard as he could.

This was the moment that Gwen bolted from the room, running as fast as she could for the one person she knew could have any hope of stopping it.

**Merlin**

"You're going to become a dream walker?" Gaius asked incredulously.

"It's the only way to stop Morgana." Merlin said as he began scrounging around the room for various items to create the potion he would need to perform this act.

"Merlin, that kind of magic is difficult and it's going to be very risky to break into Arthur's subconscious while Morgana already has a hold on it."

Merlin stopped everything he was doing and turned and looked at Gaius with pleading eyes. "Gaius, you should have seen him. I've never seen Arthur break down like that. She's destroying him from the inside out and I have a chance to help him fight her. I can't watch her do this to him."

Gaius raised an eyebrow, but did not argue with the young warlock. "We should get to the meeting, Arthur will be wondering where we are."

"The meeting can wait, we have to start making this. Alistair's men attack tomorrow and Arthur needs to be ready." Merlin argued as he began settling everything down. He ran his finger over the ingredients list to make sure he had everything.

"But if what you say is true about Morgana's hold on the King then he's in danger right now." Gaius warned as he put a hand on his young ward's shoulder.

"Well, I can't brew the thing in front of Arthur now, can I?" Merlin breathed.

"No, you can't. You go to the meeting and I'll make up the potion." Gaius took the book from Merlin's hand and began reading over it.

"But you need to be at the meeting more than I do."

"Merlin, you have a better chance at protecting the King. If questions are asked say I got held up with a patient."

Merlin gave a quick nod and a small smile towards the old physician. He turned and ran to the door, but before he could grab the handle the doors burst open and Merlin ran into a very distressed Gwen.

"Gwen?" He asked with a mix of concern and shock.

"Merlin! You have to come quickly! It's Arthur, he's attacking the knights!" She sobbed as her grip on his arms tightened with every word.

"_What_?" Merlin stole a quick glance at Gaius and the old man looked just as surprise as Merlin felt.

"Please, I think you're the only one who can stop it."

Merlin wasted no time. He grabbed Gwen's hand and the two ran from the room and sprinted through the castle's halls like their lives depended on it. It felt like a lifetime before Merlin saw the familiar doors that led to Arthur's meeting room. He could hear shouting from the other side and he and Gwen quickly pushed open the heavy wooden doors. Merlin skidded to a stop inside the room and he could see Arthur thrashing about in Percival's arms.

"Arthur! Stop!" Merlin yelled as he ran over to the struggle.

Morgana looked down at Arthur as he tried to break free of the creatures hold on him. The sound of his name, not spoken by Morgana, but another familiar voice caused him to pause for a moment.

"Merlin?" He whispered.

Merlin placed his hands on the King's shoulders, trying to catch his eye. "Arthur, listen to me. She's not real. You have to fight her."  
Morgana scowled as she looked down at Merlin. "He's lying to you Arthur. Just like everyone else."

Arthur looked up at Morgana for a moment, confusion evident in his blue eyes. He then found Merlin's steady gaze and suddenly Morgana's words were falling short and the terrible, dark creatures that were wrapped around him slowly began fading back into the shapes of the knights that he knew and cared for.

"Stop it!" Morgana shrieked. She glared down at Merlin whose back was turned to her as he continued to have a firm grip on his friend. "Merlin." She hissed before she withdrew from Arthur's mind for the moment.

Percival kept a firm grip on the King as he became limp in the knights arms. Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat while closing his eyes. He was fighting back tears again. He opened them to see that everyone had gathered around, all eyes gazing at him intensely. He kept his eyes trained on Merlin and the young warlock gave his best friend a small smile.

"I'm sorry." Arthur choked out so that only Merlin could hear before falling unconscious.

**Merlin**

Morgana stomped around her hut in a heated rage. She knocked some items that were sitting innocently on her work table. Pots crashed to the ground and the sound of broken bottles echoed throughout the small confines of her living space.

_Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin._

How she wanted to murder the manservant. He was always getting in the way. He was always foiling her plans. He was always protecting Arthur. Not only did she have the mysterious and powerful Emrys to worry about stopping her from taking her rightful place on the throne she now had to remove the ever so loyal and annoying manservant that never failed to get in the way of her glory. The door to her hut open and Agravaine had to quickly duck when a glass of dark blue liquid crashed where his head had just been.

"My lady?" He asked slightly afraid.

Morgana gritted her teeth for a moment before she pulled herself together. "What?" She asked, anger still seething from her very being.

"You wanted me to come."

Morgana's scowl dropped from her face. She had been so angry about Merlin that she had forgotten that Agravaine was suppose to come by to get the final piece for their plan.

"You're right, forgive me. I'm just upset because there is a pest in the way of our plans."

"Merlin." Agravaine stated.

"He has always been a thorn in my side. I say it's time we remove that." She finished with a small smirk.

"And how do we do that?" He asked.

"You just get Merlin alone in the old part of the forest and I'll take care of the rest."

Agravaine sighed internally, but did not argue. He would think of something. "Is the amulet ready?" He asked instead.

Morgana smiled and walked over to the nightstand by her bed and picked up a small, dark purple amulet with red carvings all down the sides and through the middle. "This amulet infused with Arthur's blood will put him in a sleep he will not wake from. Once he is asleep I will invade his mind and finish him off once and for all while Alistar gains control over the knights and the citadel."

"So tonight is the night then, yes?" Agravaine asked, excitement dripping from every word.

"Tonight Camelot will fall and a new era shall come to pass."

**Merlin**

"Arthur, you really need to rest if you think you'll be in any shape to fight tomorrow." Gaius said as he felt the King's forehead which was burning up.

"Gaius, I can't just sit in bed while my men prepare themselves for battle." Arthur said as he tried to sit up, but the fever he had come down with was sucking his strength and he fought to stay in his sitting position.

"Arthur, please." Gwen said as she placed a cold hand on his cheek. "Gaius is right and after what happened..." She trailed off as she saw Arthur's cheeks grow red. "I'm sorry." She mumbled before her hand dropped from his face. Arthur quickly grabbed it and gave it a small squeeze and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Your men are more than capable of handling themselves for a few hours if needed be. You need to rest and hopefully your strength should return to you before battle commences." Gaius said as he packed up his things.

Arthur sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was sleep. That was the first place Morgana invaded and it was the last place he wanted to be, but Gaius was right. He laid back down on his pillows. Gwen kissed him on the cheek and everyone took their leave from the room accept Merlin who had been waiting patiently in the corner.

"Do you need anything?" Merlin asked gently.

Arthur wanted to not be in bed. He wanted to lead his men, he wanted them to know he wasn't crazy, he wanted to be the King everyone expected him to be. He wanted to rid himself of Morgana from his subconscious and he wanted someone to understand what he was going through. No, he needed someone to understand.

"I've always told you that you can tell me anything." Merlin said while he watched Arthur ponder over the question.

Arthur looked at his manservant for a moment. The small smile that he had seen before he fell unconscious earlier was there and Arthur felt everything spilling over. "Merlin, I-"

There was a knock on the door and Merlin had to physically stop himself from kicking the nearest object when Agravaine popped his head in the door.

"My lord, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"It's okay, uncle. Merlin will you go and fetch me a sleeping draft from Gaius?" He asked as he stared intently in Merlin's direction.

Merlin bit down on his lip to hide the smile trying to form there. He knew it was Arthur's way of saying come back and I'll tell you everything. He nodded his head and left for the "sleeping draft". Agravaine walked over to the side of Arthur's bed and pulled out the amulet Morgana had given him.

"I know it must be hard to be sick while a battle is near so I wanted to give you this." He said as he handed the amulet to Arthur. The King ran it over in his hands. "It's just this healing amulet that is suppose to make someone feel better if they're ill. My mother had given it to me when I was a child, and, well you seem to need it more than me."

Arthur smiled as he put the amulet around his neck. "Thank you, uncle. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Of course." Agravaine said as he quickly got up. "I shall leave you to it then."

Arthur yawned as he nodded his head. The sudden urge to sleep was very over powering and he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. He knew Merlin would be back soon and he wanted to stay awake to talk, but something was making him very sleepy and soon he fell down on his bed, in a deep slumber.

**Merlin**

Merlin had grabbed the first bottle of non-harmful liquid he could find and started back for Arthur's chambers. Gaius was steadily working on the dream walker potion and assured his ward it would be ready by the time Merlin returned to him. Before he was half way there Agravaine called out to him. Merlin gripped the bottle tightly in his hands as he turned and forced the frown that had formed on his face away.

"Can I help you?" He said shortly.

"Merlin, there's something very important I need to talk with you about." Agravaine whispered.

Merlin was taken aback by his secretive manner. "Right now?"

"No and not in the castle either. It's not safe here. I feel that there's a traitor among us and Arthur seems to trust you above most others. Since the King is sick I feel that you're the only person I can safely talk to."

Merlin looked at him wearily. He knew Agravaine wasn't to be trusted, but maybe would give him some useful information.

"When?"

"Midnight. By the rocks of the old forest. You know it, correct?"

A warning flag raised itself in Merlin's mind, but he kept his cool. He nodded his head and Agravaine smiled and patted his shoulder before he turned and walked back towards his chambers. Merlin took a quick breath before he sprinted to Arthur's room.

"Arthur, I came back as quickly-" Merlin came to a halt when he saw Arthur sleeping away.

Merlin walked over to his King and shook him gently. Arthur was in a deep sleep and Merlin couldn't understand why, he had been awake only moments ago. The manservant sighed as he put the bottle down on the nightstand. He would have to leave soon to meet Agravaine and he needed to make sure that Arthur was going to be looked after while he was away. He quickly went to search for Gwen who, thankfully, hadn't left the castle yet.

"But what does Agravaine want to talk to you about in a place like that for?" She asked as he told her she needed to watch Arthur while he was gone.

"I don't know I can't just not go. He'll get the idea that I don't trust him."

"But, Merlin _I _don't trust him and I don't want you to get hurt." Gwen said worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Gwen. I'm stronger than I look, remember? I'm in disguise." He gave Gwen a small wink and she giggled remembering similar words being spoken to her when they first met.

"If you're not back within a couple of hours I'm sending Gwaine or Elyan to find you." She responded sternly.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Gwen..."

"Don't argue!" She said as she shooed him.

Merlin waved her away and started to make his way to one of the various exits of the castle. Once outside he quickly slipped passed the guards which seemed almost routine by this point. He had come to the conclusion that it was easier to break into and out of Camelot everyday. The sound of night creatures stalked him as he quietly made his way through the forest. He knew that if Agravaine tried to attack him he could over power the man with his magic, but his stomach was twisted in a tough knot like it knew something was going to happen. Merlin caught himself before he fell into one of the rocky pits that were treacherous to most men who passed through the area.

"Not my idea of a meeting place." Merlin mused to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest to block out the cold.

"More suitable as a grave, I think." A voice said from behind him.

Merlin quickly turned and inwardly cursed himself for coming in the first place. "Morgana." He breathed.

"Do you know how utterly troublesome you are?" She asked as she took a step towards him.

"I take pride in that." Merlin shot at her.

"So it would seem." She growled.

Merlin watched her as he slowly took a small step away from her. He knew if he kept her talking then maybe he could escape. "What are you doing to Arthur?" He already knew the answer, but he knew that Morgana didn't know and she never missed an opportunity to brag.

"Your King is just experiencing a few night terrors is all. Maybe he's not fit to rule like you full heartily believe." She purred.

"You're wrong." Merlin spat.

"Always so loyal. Tell me, Merlin, why do you do everything for a man that will never see you as more than just a servant?" Morgana asked, her velvet voice creeping with a dangerous edge.

For a moment Merlin took his eyes off of Morgana and looked down at the ground. This was the question that loomed over him like a heavy weight on his shoulders. He had always had this fear that his relationship with Arthur wasn't what he thought it was, but then he remember everything he and Arthur had been through and that the young King truly trusted him to no end.

"You wouldn't understand."

Morgana gritted her teeth. "No matter. You're not going to be able to help him anymore. Sleep well, Merlin."

Before Merlin could respond Morgana's eyes flashed gold and Merlin felt himself flying back into one of the rock pits. He stumbled down and hit the ground with a hard thump. Merlin groaned as his vision began to blur. His body felt sore and he swore he could feel a few broken ribs and some nice scratches that had begun to bleed. He looked up and barely saw the outline of Morgana's figure. Her eyes flashed gold again and a few rocks crashed in front of him, blocking the entrance and trapping him inside.

* * *

**Pleaseeeeeeeee don't hate me for such a delay in updating. College (and yes I know I've used this excuse a lot) literally takes up all my time. One of my classes was only half the semester so now that it's over I finally had time to sit down and write. So anyway. **

**Nice little cliff hanger to leave you on! Hope you enjoyed it! I was a little afraid that Morgana's out burst was a little out of character, but then when I saw the second episode of the new series and she flipped the fuck out I was like okay so not far off at all I suppose. Speaking of new episodes ejsdfbouajsbzfosugd what did you guys think? I'm loving it so far!**

**Hopefully the next update will be quicker than this one *crosses fingers* thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story so far. It means the world to me. So send me a review so I know how I'm doing! Thanks and much love!**

**vballqueen17**


	7. King and Lionheart

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

**The Dream Walker**

Arthur groaned softly to himself. He felt his entire body being dragged across what felt like cold, broken stone. He squinted his eyes open and he saw two giant, black figures on each side of him. They had curled horns on the tops of their heads and long, feathered wings that hung alertly on their backs. They each had a hold of Arthur's arms and he realized that they were the ones carrying him along. Arthur swung his head up and he could see that they were leading him down a gloomy path with remnants of old buildings watching the procession.

"Make him see." A voice hissed out of the mist.

One of the creatures grabbed Arthur by his hair which caused him to grit his teeth in pain. He bit down on his lip to stop a cry from spring forth as he saw the dead bodies of his men, his brothers, his knights dangling from the walls in chains.

"No." He finally choked out when he saw a crow picking away at what appeared to be the body of Leon.

"Couldn't save your men from the attack because you've failed as King." The voiced lashed out again.

"I was in bed." Arthur pleaded to the invisible being. "I should have woke before dawn, how did this happen? It couldn't have..."

"I told you Camelot needed a more fit ruler on the throne." Morgana whispered as she suddenly appeared before Arthur, her sharp nails tracing his jawline.

"No! This isn't real." Arthur spoke more to himself than anyone. He had to convince himself this wasn't real. He would never, _ever_ let this happen.

Morgana gritted her teeth. "Why do you keep denying the truth. Look around you oh mighty Pendragon. Look what you've done!" Her cry echoed throughout the walls.

"You did this." Arthur said as he narrowed his eyes.

Morgana released a screech of a laugh. "Me?"

"You attacked my kingdom. They were only trying to protect it. They were doing what was right!" Arthur snarled.

"You and your knights have persecuted my kind for too long. I see no justice in that." She spat.

"But sorcery is ev-" Morgana's hand collided with Arthur's cheek before he could finish the sentence. Arthur felt his cheek stinging, but he only gave her a defiant glare in return.

"You will insult me no longer dear brother. I sit on this throne now." She nodded her head to the two creatures and one released Arthur and walked away to where the King could not see. "I made a promise to you, didn't I?"

"What promise?" Arthur asked slightly confused.

Morgana smirked. "Did I not tell you that once I'm Queen I was going to make you watch the people you love most die a slow and painful death?"

Arthur paled at these words. "Please, kill me instead."

The first creature that had left finally returned with a large wooden post that was shaped like a cross in its arms. It stuck the post into the ground and then it grabbed Arthur's free arm and together the creatures hosted him up and dark black ropes slither from within the wood and tied him there.

"Morgana, please. I'm the one that's failed as a King. Punish me."

Morgana pouted her lips. "But I am punishing you and then when it's all over, when you're begging me to kill you after the things you've witness then will I end your suffering."

A chill went down Arthur's spine as he heard the malice in her voice. The creatures had disappeared and returned again with another figure. Morgana stroked the figures dark, curly brown hair as the figure began to stir.

"Arthur?" She whispered in fear as she took in the scene before her.

"God save the Queen." Morgana happily stated.

**Merlin**

Merlin coughed as the dust from the cave in began to clear. Little streams of moonlight began pouring in through the cracks of the rocks surrounding him. Merlin choked out the word "Leoht" and a small source of light began glowing in his hands. He looked around the area seeing if there were any holes that he could squeeze through without having to move anything. Unfortunately, Morgana did her job well. Merlin started for a rock pile that looked promising, but as soon as he moved he regretted his action. It seemed like every fiber of his body protested any sort of movement, his ribs in particular. He gently sat down on a flat rock and placed his hands on his ribs.

"Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle." He whispered as his eyes glowed their infamous golden color. There was a slight burning sensation that dulled into a warm feeling where his ribs were broken. He frowned slightly because he was still sore. Healing spells were never his forte, but he had done enough to where he could move. He began slowly moving rocks away from where the most light was shining through. He sighed in frustration because he knew this was taking way too long and he needed to get to Arthur as quickly as possible.

"Am I a warlock or not?" He suddenly exclaimed. He stood in front of the pile he had been working on and raised his hands so his palms were facing out and yelled "Ic abietee paet stanhol!"

The rocks blasted forward and Merlin shielded his eyes and waited for the dust to clear. He smiled slightly at his handy work and then started for the hole he had just created. The sound of the forest at night greeted him as he took in a deep breath of the night air. He looked around to make sure Morgana wasn't around to spite him again before he took off in the direction of the castle.

**Merlin**

Gwen paced back and forth nervously in front of Gaius, biting her lip to the point where it was beginning to bleed. Her stomach was in knots and she knew that deep down something had gone wrong. Merlin had not returned and she had spotted Agravaine strutting around the castle only a few moments prior.

"But Gaius maybe we should send Gwaine or Elyan out to find Merlin." Gwen said as she came to a halt in front of the old man.

"Gwen, I assure you that Merlin can take care of himself. You and Arthur don't give him enough credit." Gaius said as he looked up from his book. There was a note of worry in his voice, but he was trying hard to hide it from her. He had to believe that Merlin would be okay no matter what kind of trouble he landed himself into.

"I know it's just, well, Agravaine looked too pleased with himself and Merlin hasn't been back and Arthur's in trouble and..."  
Gwen was interrupted when Merlin burst through the door breathing heavily. Gwen yelled his name in utter delight and threw her arms around his neck. Merlin laughed as he returned the hug, but as soon as he did his ribs protested in pain. Gwen pulled herself back and looked him over.

"Merlin, you're hurt." She said as Gaius gave him a hug and then quickly took in the injured boy.

His clothes were ripped, covered in dirt and in a few spots stained with blood. Merlin had also placed a hand on the sore spots of his rib cage.

"Morgana was waiting for me." Merlin said as a way of explanation.

Gwen's eyes widened with fear. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really Gwen." He added as she opened her mouth to protest. "I need you to stall Agravaine as long as you can. Make sure he doesn't go near Arthur and make sure he doesn't send an attack on Alistar's men."

"How am I suppose to do that?" Gwen asked.

"Find the Knights, they'll help you. They've always been loyal to you Gwen, they'll listen." Merlin said as he grabbed her shoulders as reassurance.

Gwen took a deep breath and nodded her head. "What are you going to do?"

Merlin exchanged a knowing look with Gaius for a moment before turning back to Gwen. "Gaius and I are going to try and find a way to break Morgana's spell."

"How?"

Merlin looked at Gaius and the old man grabbed Gwen and began leading her to the door. "We're not sure yet, but we've been working on it."

Gwen wished her good luck to both of them and Gaius closed the door behind her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked as he walked over to the table and held up a bottle of black liquid that Merlin assumed was the dream walker potion.

"It's the only way." Merlin said without hesitation.

Gaius nodded his head. "Then we better get to Arthur's chambers right away."

Merlin and Gaius took off for Arthur's room, passing many people furiously working around the castle in preparation for the battle that was set to commence in a few hours. They turned the corner and noticed two guards stationed in front of Arthur's door.

"We need to get in to see the King." Gaius said patiently.

"We were told by the King's Uncle that no one was allowed inside at anytime unless the King comes out." The guard said in a monotone voice.

"Surely you can let his physician and manservant in to check that he is okay." Gaius responding while giving them a stern look.

The guards looked uncomfortably at each other and then back at Gaius who held his stern look firmly while Merlin tried to hide a smile. After a few uncomfortable moments the guards nodded and opened the doors for Gaius and Merlin to enter. As soon as the doors were closed behind him they ran over to Arthur's side. Merlin felt his heart drop into his stomach when he saw the pained look on the King's face.

"Merlin, take a look at this." Gaius said as he pulled his fingers back from Arthur's neck. He had been checking Arthur's pulse when he notice something around his neck.

"What is it?" Merlin asked a Gaius held up the glowing pendant.

"It's suppose to put the person who wears this in a deep sleep. It's infused with their blood." Gaius said grimly.

"Agravaine wanted to talk to Arthur, he gave this to him and that's why he was asleep when I came back. I'm so stupid, I should have known." Merlin gritted his teeth in frustration as he pulled roughly on his dark, messy locks.

"Don't blame yourself, Merlin. Arthur won't wake until Morgana is completely out of Arthur's mind. She'll kill him in his nightmares and then his body will soon die as well."

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Merlin stated with fierce determination. He pulled the top of the bottle off and placed a few golden hairs in it.

"Merlin, please be careful. This is dangerous magic." Gaius told his young ward with worry in his voice.

Merlin cracked a grin as he pulled up a chair next to Arthur's bed. "You know me, Gaius, I can never stay out of trouble. You should get back to preparing for the battle and help Gwen keep Agravaine distracted. It'll be noticed if you're missing, but me, well, Agravaine probably thinks Morgana took care of me."

"Good luck." Gaius said before he pulled Merlin into a quick hug and then left the room.

Merlin sat down in the chair next to Arthur's bed and looked at Arthur for a moment. The King was very pale and his face was still twisted in pain. Merlin gently wiped away a tear that had escaped from his companion's eye.

"Hang on, Arthur, I'm coming." He whispered before downing the contents of the potion. Merlin was surprised by how sweet it tasted. He reached out to grab Arthur, but his vision suddenly went black and his world was no more.

**Merlin**

Arthur's body gave another violent shake. He watched as Morgana careless tossed aside Gwen's dead body onto a pile of wood. One of the winged creatures bent down and lit the pile on fire and Arthur looked away, not being able to take in the sight anymore. He had screamed and shouted at Morgana even begged her to stop, but it had only made things worse. He felt so broken, nothing, _nothing_ she had left could make him feel worse than he already did.

"You've won, Morgana. Why don't you just kill me now." Arthur choked out.

Morgana laughed. "You think I'm done with you? Oh no, dear brother, I've saved the best for last."

"What could you possibly have left for me? Torture of my body? I'm broken and can feel no pain anymore." He whispered.

Morgana walked over and lifted his chin with her fingers. "Please, Arthur, don't be such a drama king. I haven't fully broken you yet. I told you I've saved the best for last."

Before Arthur could argue anymore she turned away from him and walked into one of the buildings. Arthur strained his neck to see where she had gone, but everything was dark. He only had to wait a few moments before he saw her figure emerge from the darkness, in her hand was a long chain and Arthur could hear someone struggling behind her.

"Don't tell me you forgot about you most faithful servant." She sneered as she gave the chain a harsh pull and the person came stumbling in front of her.

Arthur's entire being froze. How could he forget? Somewhere deep inside of him whispered that he did not forget, he had known it was coming, but he didn't want it to be so. He had wanted Morgana to forget this important detail in his life. This he wouldn't watch, he _couldn't_.

Morgana smiled as she picked up on the thoughts running through his mind. She walked around the person that was now kneeling in front of her. Stroking the dark hair as if petting a favorite dog. "You'd think I'd forget or you'd hope?"

"Don't touch him." Arthur spat without thinking.

"Arthur..." The voice spoke calmly.

Arthur's eyes fell from Morgana and on the figure that had just spoken. There had been so much pain in that one word and that pain was reflected in the blue eyes that were now looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want her to...you're hurt." Arthur threw out, not knowing what to say to his best friend.

"I'm fine." He croaked out while trying to crack a grin, but this seemed to cause him pain as he doubled over.

"You've always been a terrible liar, Merlin." Arthur said as he tried to laugh, but a sob rippled through his chest and he bit down on his tongue to stop it from consuming him.

"You know me." Merlin said as he tried to reposition himself so he could catch his breath.

"Always so loyal, Merlin. Always getting in the way of my plans to save your King. It seems to have finally caught up with you." Morgana said with venom in her voice. "Why don't you give me a bow, I am Queen now. Show me some of that faithfulness you've always given to a wrongful King."

"Morgana, don't." Arthur said as she moved closer to Merlin.

"There is only one ruler of this kingdom and his name is Arthur." Merlin responded without hesitation.

Morgana smirked. "I was hoping you'd say that. Let's see how long your loyalty to the King can last."

She raised her hand over his head and Merlin shifted uncomfortably beneath her. Arthur began struggling against his bonds.

"Morgana, stop, please. He doesn't deserve this."

"But you do."

Morgana's eyes turned gold and Merlin's tortured screams began to fill the air. Arthur began screaming as well. He screamed and begged and pleaded, but Morgana carried on and Arthur felt the tears pouring down his cheeks as his body began to shake. His heart, or what was left of it, felt like it had been ripped from his chest.

"Please..." He managed to choke out as Morgana stopped for a moment and Merlin fell forward trying to wipe away his tears of pain.

"It's going to be fine, Arthur." He whispered. "It's going to be fine." He said again before Morgana continued.

**Merlin**

Merlin's eyes blinked open and he slowly sat up. He took in the area around him and realized he was no longer in Arthur's bedroom, but surrounded by a dark forest and ruins of old buildings.

"Morgana sure knows how to pick 'em." Merlin said to himself as he stood up. He felt strange, like he held in his hands a thousand tiny strings, like a puppet master. He took a few steps forward, at least walking felt normal. He turned to the dark tree next to him and focused on it for a moment. Suddenly the tree began to spring to life. Green leaves a pink flowers began to bloom as a brown, earthy color began consuming the trunk, making it come alive. He smiled at his handiwork for a moment before he turned and started to follow the path he knew would lead him to Arthur and Morgana.

After a few moments of walking he could here voices. Merlin felt his heart breaking when he heard Arthur flat out sobbing. He could pick up a few words he was throwing out in-between cries. Merlin kneeled behind some rubbles and peered over the top and saw what had brought Arthur to this state. He saw Arthur tied to a post with the two winged creatures on either side of him and Morgana stood in front of Arthur, bending over another body. Merlin swallowed a lump in his throat when he realized he was looking at himself.

He heard himself say, "It's okay, Arthur."

It was weird hearing his own voice, especially in such pain. He quickly felt his body to make sure he wasn't in as much pain as his other self seemed to be in. Merlin leaned his head against the wall, but when he did he felt something brush his neck. He had to stifle his own cry when he realized it was the dead body of Sir Percival. Merlin knew what Morgana had been up to, but he could never imagine that it was this bad. Morgana had put Arthur through a lot and he knew that Morgana was making him suffer by watching all of his friends being tortured while he remained helpless. A burning hate for Morgana began to rise in Merlin's chest and it took all of his will power to remain where he was.

"Come now, Merlin, your suffering is almost over. Just give me a bow and you can die in peace."

Merlin knew that he would have to act quickly. He needed Arthur to have the strength to fight Morgana. He knew he could only manipulate so much before Morgana fought back and only Arthur had the true power to vanquish her from his mind for good. Merlin concentrated on himself and he tugged the invisible string that caused his self to vanish from beneath Morgana. He quickly stepped out from behind the crumbling building.

"I will never bow down to you." He said defiantly.

Morgana looked up in complete shock and Merlin could even see fear flicker in her eyes for a moment. "But how?" She whispered before she snarled at the creatures to seize him.

Merlin concentrated on them for a moment and the winged creatures turned into butterflies and soared past him gracefully. Morgana's jaw dropped and before she could respond Merlin flicked his head and she went flying backwards into one of the buildings. He took this moment to run to Arthur and untie him.

"Merlin, you're okay." Arthur said in amazement as he fell into his manservant's arms. Relief was washing over him and he could do nothing else, but just stare at his best friend.

"Arthur, you have to listen to me. This is a dream. Morgana is controlling you, none of this is real. Everyone is still safe and alive."

Arthur looked at Merlin his eyes searching his friend's face, trying to find some truth to everything he had gone through. "Merlin, I don't understand."

"Remember how you've been seeing Morgana everywhere? This is what's happening, except it's more powerful. This is a nightmare, Arthur, nothing more, but you have to fight her, get her out of your mind for good."

"But-" Arthur said, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Trust me." Merlin said as he gave his friend a steady gaze.

Arthur held onto that stare. Everything that had passed seemed more of a distant memory, something that was detached from him. Merlin, this Merlin, not the one that had been tortured in front of his very eyes, was the real deal.

"How do we stop her?" He asked in his old Arthur, Knight of Camelot mode.

Before Merlin could answer the ground between them began to split and they were forced to part as the ground began to violently rip open. Both boys turned to look at Morgana who was seething from the stone steps.

"How did you get here?" She screeched at Merlin. "Was it Emrys? Did he help you, Merlin?"

Merlin ignored her and concentrated on the rift between himself and Arthur. It began to heal enough to where Arthur was able to run across it. Morgana raised her hands a creatures similar to the winged ones rose from the ground. Merlin closed his eyes and imagined Excalibur and sure enough he felt something heavy appeared in his hands.

"Arthur!" He called as he tossed the sword and Arthur caught it with ease and sliced one of the creatures blocking his path to Morgana.

"Why even try, Arthur? Everyone you love is dead and soon you and Merlin will be too." She glared at Merlin while saying this.

"She's lying, Arthur. None of this is real. She doesn't belong here." Merlin said as he ran along side his King, using his own sword to slash away any creatures that stood against them.

"You don't belong here." Arthur said as he effortlessly took down another creature.

Morgana laughed as she waved her hand and the ground began to crack again, separating them once more.

"You have no power over me." Arthur stated a bit stronger.

"We shall see." She turned her gaze away from Arthur and focused on Merlin. Two creatures sprung up from the earth grabbing him before he could react.

"Merlin!"

"Arthur, keep going." Merlin called as their claws dug into his skin.

"Kill him."

"No!" Arthur yelled as he reached out his hand in Merlin's direction. Suddenly a bright, golden light broke through the dark sky, hitting the began to scream and smoke and then, suddenly, they burst into dust which caused Merlin to fall to the ground.

Morgana stumbled back a little as she whispered, "No. This can't be happening."

Arthur turned back to face her, his face determined and strong. "You don't belong here, Morgana. I am the rightful King of Camelot and I will defend her and its people until the day I die. You do not control me." He stated as he towered over her.

More golden light began bursting through the grey sky and the grim scene before them began to melt away. Merlin placed his hand on the ground and began to murmur the healing spell he had performed on Arthur. Morgana screamed as the light surrounded her, suffocating her. Merlin came and stood by Arthur's side as they watched her drown in the light.

"Leave and never come back." Arthur said before Morgana felt herself being forced out of Arthur's mind and back into her own body, for good.

Arthur turned to Merlin, a smile on his face as he reached out and placed on his friend's shoulder. "Merlin, I-" Before he could say anymore the golden light had surrounded them both, cutting them off from each other.

Merlin gasped as he sat up in the chair that was still next to Arthur's bed. He quickly ran over to Arthur to make sure he was okay. He leaned down to check a pulse, but was startled by Arthur's blue eyes blinking up at him. Merlin felt a huge grin spread over his face and he fell back in the chair laughing as Arthur slowly sat up.

"Merlin, what on earth where you doing?" Arthur asked in a fake annoyed tone. On the contrary he was very, very pleased to see his manservant unharmed and smiling at him.

"Just making sure you were all right, sir."

"As you can see I am perfectly fine. Morgana is no more thanks to yo-" Arthur stopped himself before he could finish his sentence. Everything that had happened wasn't real and Merlin couldn't have possibly been in his dreams, no matter how real he had felt. Then again, Morgana had somehow had a magical hold on him, maybe, just maybe Merlin somehow...

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Arthur smiled and gripped Merlin's shoulder. Whether he had been real or not he had been there and Arthur was grateful for his company then and now.

"Nothing, thank you, Merlin. For everything."

Merlin's smile widened which had seemed impossibly because he was already grinning from ear to ear. He nodded his head. "Of course."

* * *

**You can go ahead and hate more for the long, long time it took me to update. It's okay. I hate me too. I just recently got on winter break so I finally had sometime to finish. So got the big chapter out of the way! Tell me what you thought, reviews welcomed. Next chapter should be the last and I hope to get it out before school starts again. Until then my dear readers thank you so much for sticking with the story! It means the world to me!**

**vballqueen17**


End file.
